Masks that Hide the Scars
by Professional Ninja
Summary: Naruto is a normal 12 year old kunoichi that everyone thinks is just an idiotic, unpredictable ninja but the people who lived through the Kyuubi attack know more. Naruto is hated by the villagers because of what the Yondaime sealed inside her when she was just an hour old. Can her friends save her from the darkness? Dark!Naruto Female!Naruto. Full summary inside.
1. Enter, Naruto Uzumaki

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 1: Enter, Naruto Uzumaki**

**Full Summary: Naruto is a normal 12 year old kunoichi that everyone thinks is just an idiotic, unpredictable ninja but the people who lived through the Kyuubi attack know more. Naruto is hated by the villagers because of what the Yondaime sealed inside her when she was just an hour old. Every day the villagers beat her, torture her and put her in near-death situations. She wears a mask of happiness, but deep down, she's screaming, crying, shouting for someone to help her and acknowledge her for who Naruto is, not the Kyuubi. One night, on the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and Naruto's birthday, she gets a scar that changed her from a bubbly adventurous girl, to a serious and emotionless kunoichi. How will Naruto deal with the ninja world? And will the old Naruto ever return to her friends?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi/Jutsus"**

**...**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

It was the night of my birthday. I should be sitting at home, celebrating, but that burned down about one hour ago. I was running now, running away, away from the people that chase me. "Kill the demon!" "Don't let it escape!"

I was so scared. I turned into an alley. Big mistake.

"Ah, we've finally cornered it." I heard one of them say. Then they attacked. Kunai, shuriken, fire you name it. I thought I was going to die. "How about I take one of its precious eyes," said a shinobi that has an eye patch over his left eye. "Like the saying goes, an eye for an eye," then I felt something sharp slashing from the left side of my forehead and ended just below my cheek bone, then it all went black.

**...**

**The Next Day, 11****th**** of October**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"She's awake!" I heard someone shout, I think it was a male, due to the fact that the voice was rather deep. Slowly I opened my eyes but immediately closed then because of the bright room.

"It's okay Naruto; you're just in the hospital." I recognised that voice to be the Hokage's but I still wasn't sure if it was a genjutsu and I was still surrounded by those villagers and shinobi, even if I was in a hospital, the doctors and nurses still don't treat me right. My instincts were telling me not to open my eyes but I ignored them, after all, if it was villagers then I might as well get the pain over with now. I opened my eyes and I saw the Hokage's smiling face but I wasn't interested in that, I was more interested in why there was a freaking bandage over the left side of my face. "Jiji, what's wrong with my face?"

"Well you see Naruto, one of the shinobi had injured your eye before we got there and the kunai he used was, well... poisoned. He must have known of the Kyuubi's healing abilities and wanted to stop it from healing, but he didn't know the abilities too well so the fox still healed your eye, but the poison didn't really help so... well... see for yourself." The Hokage then held up a mirror in front of my face as I slowly took off the bandages. I didn't notice before but there was nobody else in the room other than the Hokage, a Med-nin, two ANBU and myself. I gasped at what saw in the mirror. There was a pinkish scar from the left side of my head, starting at just below my hairline, to halfway down my cheek bone. "The Kyuubi couldn't heal your entire scar but it healed some, it would have been much bigger without him." I barely heard what he said because I was too shocked at my eye, it wasn't the normal sapphire blue, it was red with a tint of gold in it and the pupil was oval shaped, not quite fox like, but not quite human like either.

"To give you the ability to see with that eye the Kyuubi had to put some of his chakra into the eye, and test results say that it's possible it could be like a bloodline."

'**Sorry Kit, it's the best I could do. I told the man who came into your mind when you were unconscious about what I did, just so they wouldn't freak out. Pitiful humans...' **said the fox that was in my mind. 'It's okay Kyuubi-san, but thank you for allowing me to see with it' I assured him, I could tell he wasn't taking this too well.

"I got you a half mask to hide your scar and since we don't know the side-effects of the eye, it would be best for you to keep it closed" so I did close my eye and I took the mask from Jiji. The mask was made to hide half my face, (Imagine Ichigo's hollow mask from bleach. It's the left side of the mask so the side with the red stripes.) there was no eye space so no one could see my eye and where space usually would be was painted black. I thanked Jiji and left the hospital, I needed new clothes, I didn't really like orange that much and since I have the mask, it didn't match. I henged so my hair colour changed to brown and so did my eyes. The mask was gone in the henge and my stupid jumpsuit changed to a plain black shirt and black shorts with blue ninja shoes. I came across a nice little clothes shop and went it. I easily found some suitable clothes and paid for them, I wondered what my friends would think when I showed up tomorrow looking completely different. Kiba would probably take a fit, Shino would just be Shino, Hinata would probably faint like always, Shika would probably say "troublesome" and the Sasuke Fan-club would try and kill me and think I was trying to get Sasuke to go out with me. Troublesome.

I arrived at my house at around 8:00PM. The Med-nin said I should get as much sleep as possible so I laid my clothes out over the bed, dressed into my PJs and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**...**

**The Next Day, 12****th**** of October, Graduation Day**

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto awoke to an irritating beeping, probably from an alarm clock. She tried to reach over to shut it off but it was too far from her hand. "Shut up!" Naruto shouted at the alarm clock, but to avail, the alarm simply wouldn't stop. So she did what was needed, she threw a kunai straight through the poor little sucker. "Heheheh..."

Naruto ended up getting out of bed anyway she didn't feel like going to the academy today but it was graduation, so she had to. The first thing she did was look over her clothing, it consisted of a black short sleeved top that hugged her sides with navy blue shorts that ended just above the knees that also hugged her legs. She had black ninja shoes and navy blue finger-less leather gloves that ended below the elbow to top it all off. Naruto looked at her now destroyed clock and it read 8:20. 'Crap!' she thought as she now realised that she had round about 10 minutes to get ready and get to the academy. She quickly ran around her little apartment, putting on clothes, brushing her hair, picking up her shuriken and kunai. She was about to leave when she remembered something very important, her new mask. She sighed at the thought of having to get used to wearing a mask all the time. She put on her mask and thought about her hairstyle, it was in twin pigtails like always. 'Screw it' Naruto decided to just wear her long golden hair down. When she took out the ribbons holding her hair up, it flowed to her lower back. She also realised her fringe, it was quite long as it went just past the top of her eyes, almost hitting the middle, she thought it may get in the way of fights but thought against cutting it, and she liked it.

When Naruto finally arrived at the academy, it was 8:30, she barely made it, but she didn't care. She just sad down on the only available seat, next to the Uchiha heir and ignored the bewildered looks from her classmates. 'Well, this is gonna be a long day.'

**A/N:** **Hopefully we will soon put up a poll about the pairings and if Naruto should get Orochimaru's curse mark. I had first planned for her to get it but if you guys vote for her not to, then I will just have to change the plot I planned out.**


	2. New Abilities

(I changed this story a little. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari are no longer going to be gender bended. I was thinking of keeping this story's characters the same except Naruto. Also I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but Naruto knew about the Kyuubi a long time ago.)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi/Jutsus**

**Chapter 2: New Abilities**

_**Last time on Masks that Hide the Scars:**_

_When Naruto finally arrived at the academy, it was 8:30, she barely made it but she didn't care. She just sad down on the only available seat, next to the Uchiha heir and ignored the bewildered looks from her classmates. 'Well, this is gonna be a long day.__'_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Naruto, what the _hell_ are you wearing?!" shouted the Inuzuka heir, he used to be Naruto's best friend, but Naruto decided friends weren't needed in the life of a ninja.

"What, are you blind? I'm wearing clothes, dumbass." Naruto replied very coldly which shocked most of the class, that exception being the lazy ass Shikamaru who just mumbled something along the lines of "troublesome".

"Well yeah I knew that but where's your horrible orange jumpsuit and what's up with that freaky mask?" Kiba asked as he tilted his head a little in confusion. Everyone in the class was now whispering about the mask except Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. "I'm wearing a mask because I want to, happy dog-breath?"

"Grrrr... you may look tougher but you're still just a girl who's dead-last." Naruto just ignored Kiba's comment about her gender and her abilities (which, mind you, have become stronger because of her Kyuubi chakra enhanced eye, giving her some of the Kyuubi's knowledge.) At that moment Iruka walked in and noticed Kiba standing over Naruto with his fist raised above Naruto's head, ready to strike.

"Kiba! Go sit down right now!" Iruka shouted from the front of the class, so Kiba sat down still angered by the blonde, as did everyone else who was standing and the whispers died down. Iruka then noticed Naruto.

"Naruto, I can understand if you changed your clothes, but what's up with the mask?"

Naruto just glared at Iruka. "It's none of your damn business, Iruka-_sensei_," she said the word 'Sensei' with a cold tone, obviously he brought up the wrong subject.

The scarred chuunin just brushed it off and explained to everyone what the test will be. First it they would be tested on weapons and taijutsu outside then they would go inside for the ninjutsu and genjutsu tests.

Outside the academy on the training grounds, all the students saw Mizuki, another chuunin academy teacher, standing next to 5 target dummies. All the students were told what to do and stood in a line in front of the targets in alphabetical order by their last name. After 10 minutes of boring-ness, it was finally Sasuke's turn. Of course the Uchiha prodigy would get 5 shuriken and 5 kunai hitting the bulls-eye on each target, but it pissed off all the other males because the fan-girls, except a certain timid Hyuuga and a whiskered blonde, squealed like, well, fan-girls.

It was finally Naruto's turn. As she stepped up to the shooting line, Mizuki handed Naruto 5 shuriken. 'Time to show them what I've got.'

"**Wait, open your eye"**

'Why Kyuubi-san?'

"**Like the old fool said, your eye could be used as a bloodline. Do it."**

Interested, Naruto opened her eye to see that everything was red except the targets, which were a golden colour. Naruto knew where to aim, how hard to throw and how to grip the weapons so they don't slip from her hands.

'Wow, how is this happening?'

**"The**** red shows what's around you and the yellow shows the things you're aiming for. Things in white will show living creatures. I guess it's kind of like thermal vision, just better. Also it will let you see past genjutsus, very useful if you fight against Mr. Broody's (Guess who) sharingan."**

She threw the shuriken at the targets, getting the same score as Sasuke's, shocking everyone who thought the dead-last would miss them all. She walked up to the targets, picked off the shuriken and walked back and exchanged them for the kunai. She did the same again and got the same score. The blonde closed her eye as she went to repeat the same action and walked to the back off the line. Mizuki and Iruka were first to break out of the shock and told everyone to continue. Sasuke was furious.

Next, it was taijutsu. It went by the same system, alphabetical order by last name. Everyone was supposed to spar with Mizuki for 5 minutes. If they got a hit or a good block or dodge, they got a point. Sasuke managed to hit him 3 times, block 2 times and dodge 5 times, which got him 10 points. Obviously Mizuki didn't try his hardest but when Naruto came up, he was like a raging bull. 'Damn Mizuki, it's like he's trying to kill me'.

Mizuki was attempted to punch Naruto's gut, but she managed to avoid it just in time. Then he immediately tried to sweep her legs out from underneath her, which she jumped over. Mizuki was open so the Jinchuriki took advantage of that and kicked him in the side of the head while she was up in the air. Everyone was a bit stunned at that because Mizuki was knocked down and was sprawled on the ground. Naruto landed and got into a stance she'd never used before. 'What the-?'

"**I implanted this stance in your mind. It's the stance I used when I was in my human form."**

'Why are you helping me all of a sudden?'

The Kyuubi was silent for a while, but soon replied, **"I feel sorry for you. Hated, feared, un-loved and betrayed by your own village, because of me. I want to try and make it up to you by making you strong."**

'I... I don't know what to say Kyuubi-san. Thank you, thank you very much!'

"**Hn."**

Naruto was crouched down, with her right hand straight down and fingers spread and the tips touching the ground. Her left hand was the same but ever so slightly in front of her right hand. It was the same with her feet, left foot in front of the right foot and right foot behind the left foot, only her feet were at least 10 centimetres apart Some people could mistake this for a modified version of the Inuzuka's special clan stance, therefore it gave the young vixen an animal like appearance. 'Well, this could get rather interesting.'

Mizuki got up, went in the classic academy stance and charged, fist raised to strike.


	3. I Pass!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters_

(Results of the poll for Naruto's pairing so far:

Sasuke-2

Gaara-1

Neji-1

Ino (Yuri)-1

Keep voting guys! I need a pair before I finish the Wave Arc so I can put up a poll for the Curse Seal!)

**Chapter 3: I Pass!**

_**Last time on Masks that Hide the Scars: **_

_Some people could mistake this for a modified version of the Inuzuka's special clan stance; therefore it gave the young vixen an animal like appearance. 'Well, this could get rather interesting.'_

_Mizuki got up, went in the classic academy stance and charged, fist raised to strike._

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

(It will mainly be Naruto's P.O.V but I will sometimes add in the occasional Sasuke, Sakura or whoever Naruto will be paired with.)

I saw Mizuki heading towards Naruto looking very angry. I also noticed Naruto's new fighting stance, 'what? I've never seen that before. Where on earth did she learn it?' I was extremely confused, 'first her impressive aim with the weapons, then she swiftly dodged and attacked Mizuki-sensei and now this weird stance? What happened to our dead-last, useless kunoichi?'

What happened next was unbelievable. "Don't attack in blind rage", I heard Naruto say before she grabbed Mizuki's out-stretch wrist, twisted it which made him cry out in pain, and flip him over her shoulder and onto the ground. To say that the others and I were shocked was an understatement. We were immensely growing with curiosity as the day went on. The alarm went off, signalling the end of the 5 minute spar.

Mizuki-sensei was back on his feet, red with rage and embarrassment, I couldn't blame him, he just got owned by one of his students. I watched as Naruto just sauntered off to the end of the line behind like nothing happened and waited for everyone else to finish.

'Who ever trained her must be strong; I will find out who and get them to train me so I can finally kill _him_'.

Naruto finally noticed the stares she was getting from the class and I as well as Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.

"What?" she asked, like she didn't know she just beat a chuunin academy teacher without breaking a sweat.

**Normal P.O.V**

All the students were in their seats in the academy class room now listening as Iruka explained that when their named is called out they are to go into the room at the back of the class room to be tested on the genjutsu part of the exam. Sakura turned out to be the best at this, Sasuke just behind and Naruto the same as Sasuke, again. The test went like this, there were 5 shuriken on the table, 1 was a kunai in disguise because of the genjutsu and the rest were real shuriken. You had to see past the genjutsu and you were timed at how fast it took to see past it. Sakura saw it after 57 seconds and Sasuke and Naruto in 1 minute 7 seconds. Naruto didn't use the chakra enhanced eye because she wanted to test her skills for herself instead of just relying on her eye's abilities.

After the genjutsu test, it was ninjutsu. You had to perform the **Kawarimi, Bunshin No Jutsu **and a **Henge. **At least a quarter of the people who went in went out with their head down. Sasuke came out with a leaf hitai-ate tied across his forehead, his bangs slight over it.

It was finally Naruto's turn.

"Okay Naruto, first show us the **Kawarimi**." Iruka asked Naruto politely. Naruto did just that with a log on the other side of the room, then reappeared back in the same spot she started.

"Good, now please show us a henge."

Naruto then **Henged** into the Yondaime and then back into herself again.

'Wait, no hand signs? When could I not need to do hand signs?'

Kyuubi then chuckled in her mind. **"I knew how to do simple Jutsus like the ones you are doing just now with no hand signs, so I also implanted that knowledge into you, as well as some other Jutsus I used frequently. I know that since you have too much chakra you can't perform regular Bunshin, so try Kage Bunshin, one of my specialties." **

'Okay? And thanks again Kyuubi-san.'

"**No problem."**

Naruto then closed her and focused, she felt her chakra flow and shape, ready make 2 **Kage Bunshin**. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**, Naruto said and immediately 2 puffs of smoke appeared next to her, resulting in 2 exact look-a-likes of the blonde. Iruka and Mizuki didn't expect that. They knew that with enough practice someone could use certain Jutsus without hand signs, but where did Naruto learn **Kage Bunshin?**

"Naruto where did you learn that Jutsu?", asked a bewildered Iruka. "Secret", replied Naruto with a mischievous smirk. "Well anyway, you pass! Congratulations, you are now an official kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village." Mizuki, to say the least, was seething. His plan failed, Naruto was supposed to fail then he would trick her into stealing the forbidden scroll, get her to give it to him and then kill the demon brat. He guessed he was just going to have to do it himself. Naruto walked out the room with an emotionless look on her face and a blue clothed hitai-ate tied around her waist, slightly tilted to the left hand side.

'Finally, I'm a genin and can continue my path to become a great ninja.'

**Next Day, 13****th**** of October: Academy**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

It was 8:20, still 10 minutes before Iruka sensei gets here. I went to sit down at an empty desk that was next to the one Sasuke was sitting on. I proudly wore my hitai-ate still tied on my waist like the style I wore yesterday, as did everyone else, except me and Ino were the only ones wearing it around our waist. 2 minutes later Ino and Sakura barged in the door and shouted "FIRST!" and were arguing all the way up to Sasuke's desk. 'Bakas...'

I kind of tuned out when they were arguing about who sat next to Sasuke when I heard the scrape of a chair on the floor and footsteps. I looked over and saw the Uchiha himself make that as his cue to leave but as he was walking he tripped over the leg of the table and fell, heading for me. Not quick enough to act, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I opened my eyes and realised something. Sasuke was standing over me with his left hand on my desk and his right hand on the desk behind me to catch himself, but he was too late, our lips had already made contact. All the shouts and talking of the other students had died down to stare at what was happening. I couldn't believe it, Sasuke Uchiha just _stole_ my _first kiss!_

I blushed a little and I could hear the Kyuubi howling with laughter from inside my mind.

Damn fox.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Oh. My. God. I'm kissing Naruto Uzumaki. The dead-last dobe. Sure, it was a complete accident, but I couldn't help but blush, that cute sapphire blue eye and her long golden ha- 'No! I am an Uchiha and I don't think girls are cute! Especially not this dobe!'

**Normal P.O.V**

Both of them pulled away immediately and started coughing and holding their throat, both falling to the floor. Strangely, Sasuke was just acting, he didn't know why but he kind of liked kissing Naruto, it felt right.

'No!' he thought, 'I don't like the dobe, right?'

Naruto then felt a massive amount of K.I directed right at her.

"_**NA-RU-TOOOO!**_**"** came the voices of Ino and Sakura. Everyone in the room felt it, but Naruto shivered as she felt 2 pairs of eyes bore holes into the back of her skull. She slowly turned around, wide-eyed and she saw the Yamanaka girl and the Haruno girl with purple flames around them, crackling their knuckles.

'Uh-oh...' she thought. **"Yeah, uh-oh."**

**A/N Yeah a little SasuNaru there but don't worry, that might not be the pairing. Keep voting guys so far there has only been 5 votes and I need them before I end the Wave Arc so I can place the other poll up about the Curse Seal.**


	4. Team Selection

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters_

**Chapter 4: Team Selection**

**Normal P.O.V**

Iruka has just come into to the classroom to see the young vixen getting chased all round the room by Ino and Sakura. It was an odd sight to see but he had an idea at what had happened when he saw Sasuke sitting in his seat with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Naruto you are so dead!" shouted Ino and Sakura in sync. "It was Duck-Butt's fault!" Naruto said behind her shoulder, failing to reason with the raging presidents of the Uchiha fan-club. Naruto seemed to be doing fine, until Ino jumped a desk and landed in front of her, the result in both of them tumbling down to the front of the room, next to Iruka. "Uhhhh... bad time to enter?" he asked no one in particular but the rest of the class just nodded.

"It wasn't my fault Ino!" exclaimed the golden blonde as she was holding Ino's wrists, effectively keeping her hands away from her face.

"Liar!" declared the platinum blonde. Iruka then decided to intervene and grabbed both of them by the scruff of their collar and pulled them apart. "Where's Mizuki-sensei?" asked the Hyuuga heiress. "He's not going to be here today... or ever due to some circumstances that isn't important right now. What matters now is that today you will know your 3 man team and who your Jounin sensei will be until you are a Chuunin, like me." He then placed Ino and Naruto in their seats and took out a list of the teams. "Team 1... (Let's just skip it) now due to us having an extra female, Team 7 will have 2 females and 1 male. Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki," at that Naruto perked up, "Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," Naruto's hopes of having a team with people she could at least tolerate deflated at that moment. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still up and running, Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"Sensei, why are Sasuke and I paired up with that masked freak?! We're plenty strong together." Sakura asked/demanded while standing up and pointing to Naruto.

"Because, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke got the best scores on the exam, making them rookie of the year and kunoichi of the year, while you got the worst. The worst and the best go together to balance each other out." Everyone in the class snickered at that except the new Team 7 while Sakura sat down, very embarrassed.

"**Stupid girl should keep her mouth closed."**

'... I agree.'

**3 Hours Later**

"WHERE IS HE?!" shouted a bubblegum haired girl. They are currently waiting for their Jounin sensei in the academy classroom. Everyone else had left, even the teacher Iruka except Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke 'Heh, I may have changed drastically, but I still love a good prank.' (Guess who thought that)

Naruto then got up, took some ninja wire and a kunai out of her pouch and walked up to the door. She pulled a seat next to the door and stood on it, she then opened the door slightly and put one end of the ninja wire in and closed the door. She then pulled the other end up diagonally until it reached the ceiling; she brought out a kunai, tied the other end in the round handle and stabbed it into the roof. With the longer end, she measured about 5 centimetres and cut it with another kunai. Sasuke and Sakura watched with curiosity as to what the blonde was doing when they realised it was going to be a trap for the late Jounin sensei. "Naruto you baka, a Jounin isn't going to fall for that stupid trip." Said Sakura. Naruto just ignored the pink banshee and proceeded to tie the blackboard eraser to the end of the ninja wire, creating an interesting, yet simple trap. 10 minutes later, said blonde was sitting down in the front middle row while Sasuke was sitting in the back and Sakura was pacing. At that moment a man with gravity-defying silver hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face and his hitai-ate covering his left eye opened the door and stuck his head in, when the wire was let loose and the eraser hitting his head and continued to fall to the floor. Sakura and Sasuke were a little shocked, thinking Naruto's plan was just going to fail miserably. "You were saying, Sakura?" Naruto asked Sakura rather proudly. This man was indeed Kakashi Hatake, their new sensei.

"My first impression of you, is I hate you, but nice trap Blondie. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." And with that, he "poofed" away.

"**Baka..."** said a rather bored Kyuubi.

**A/N I know it's extremely short, but I'm at my Auntie's and I don't have enough time to write a longer chapter, sorry. I promise to write more next time.**


	5. The Bell Test

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters_

(Results of Naruto's pairing so far:

Ino (Yuri) - 7

Sasuke - 4

Neji - 4

Shikamaru - 2

Hinata (Yuri) - 2

Itachi - 1

Gaara -1

**Chapter 5: The Bell Test**

"Alright, I want you all to introduce yourselves. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." Currently, Team 7 were sitting on the roof of the academy, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the steps while Kakashi was sitting on the railing. "Um, maybe you should go first sensei, just to show how us how to say it."

"Well alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't really want to tell you my likes or dislikes, and I have lots of hobbies, as for my dream... I had a dream last night."

'All we got to know was his name...' thought all 3 genins.

"Alright you first bubble-gum."

Not liking the name he gave her, Sakura said in a slightly annoyed tone, "my name is Sakura Haruno, I like...," she gazed at Sasuke and her annoyed tone disappeared, "I don't like Ino-pig or Naruto-baka, my hobbies are...," again, she gazed at Sasuke.

'Stalking Sasuke/me' Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke thought in sync.

"And my dream...," Once again, Sasuke.

"Alright... you next emo." Kakashi Hatake then pointed at the emotionless Uchiha. "My name, is Sasuke _Uchiha_, I don't have many likes, I have a lot of dislikes, my hobby is training and my dream... no, an ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

'Thought so...' the famous Copy-Cat ninja was thinking when Sasuke finished. "Lastly, Mask Face."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are training and sometimes I like to prank people, although not as much as I used to. My dislikes are too many to name but the thing I hate the most, no, _despise_ is this sorry excuse for a village. My hobbies are learning new Jutsu and, practising my new taijutsu stance and learning how to use my left eye, as my dream... I don't really know." Everyone else was, quite frankly, surprised when she said she hated the village, but Sakura's curiosity quickly got the better of her surprise moment and asked Naruto, "What do you mean your left eye? It's hidden under your mask."

"My mask is kind of like a one-way mirror, I can see out, but no one can see in."

'What is the dobe talking about? Does she have a Kekkei Genkai? No! Impossible, someone like her couldn't possibly... but no one really knows much about her, maybe it's a possibility...'

"Anyway... tomorrow, training ground 7 at 7:00am, eat no breakfast or you'll throw up. Bye!" and with that, the copy-cat ninja disappeared with a "poof".

**...**

**Next Day, 14****th**** of October, 10:00am, Training Ground 7**

**Normal P.O.V**

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?!" screamed a pink haired girl, "They were supposed to be here three hours ago, right Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha heir just looked at her then looked back down to the entrance gate of ground 7 as Naruto walked towards them eating an apple. "Hey guys," said the blonde in a tone that held no emotion other than bored-ness (word? I don't think so, but now it is).

"And where have you been? Sasuke-kun and I have been waiting for you to show your ass."

"I was eating my breakfast, dumbass."

"Lazy-ass!"

"Annoying-ass!"

Sakura couldn't think of any other "-ass" words other than "fat-ass" but Naruto wasn't fat. "You win this round, Uzumaki... and besides, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything."

Sasuke was watching their little banter for the last 5 minutes with little amusement. He just thought girls will be girls and that he shouldn't get involved, unless he wanted to be verbally abused by the boy-ish blonde.

**Poof** (From now on, when somebody enters or exits with a "poof" I'm just gonna say **poof**)

"Yo! I forgot to tell you last time, but not everyone passes. Out of the 27 (is it 27? I can't remember) students in the academy, only 9 of you actually become Genin, so that's a 66.6% rate of passing. To decide who passes, every Jonin sensei gives the students a test and decide whether or not they become Genin." Kakashi said with his famous smile that makes his eye look like an upside down U.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?! B-BUT THAT MEANS WE MIGHT HAVE TO DO THE ACADEMY ALL OVER AGAIN! Right Sasuke-kun?" (I don't even have to say who said that...)

"Hn..." 'Who does that guy think he is? I am an Uchiha, I should pass but it may be a challenge with those other two in my way.'

Naruto's facial expression was un-readable as always, but truly she was actually worrying. 'What if I don't pass Kyuubi-san? What if I become stuck as a Genin forever? What if-'

"**SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep; besides you'll pass. I know about this one, I remember he was there when I was attacking Konoha. Being sneaky won't work so don't try to sneak up on him, do a front up attack when he isn't looking and don't hesitate on using weapons. Just remember, use Kage Bunshin and try to use as many short-ranged attacks as you can. Oh, and I almost forgot, watch the ground."**

"The aim of the test is to grab these two bells from me," as he said this he showed the team two silver bells that hung from two red strings, "you have to get the bells before noon or you will be tied to the three posts behind me and watch as I eat my lunch." At that moment, two stomachs growled from lack of breakfast.

"But sensei, there's only two bells."

"Well done Sakura, you can count. Yes there are only two bells because only two of you can pass and become the official team 7; the other will go back to the academy with their head held down in shame."

Kakashi then put an alarm clock on the middle post, "your time starts... NOW!"

**...**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Damn, I wonder how to go about attacking a Jonin.'

I was sitting in a tree on the edges of the training field tying my hair into a long pony-tail that reached my mid-back and I was eyeing the copy-cat ninja as he just stood there staring at the alarm clock. 'Ah well, what have I got to lose?' I then jumped from the tree and dashed towards the silver haired Cyclops. **"Oh I don't know, your title as temporary Genin."**

'Shut up.'

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

'I can see Sakura's pink hair poking out from under that bush, I can also see Sasuke's shoe just showing from behind that branch and- wait, where's Naruto?' I couldn't the blonde anywhere and you would think you could from a mile away with that bright coloured hair. Then I heard it, the sound of kunai sailing through the air. My senses told me to jump to the side so I did and just in time too, the kunai just missed me, one second later and I would have had a kunai sticking out of my head. I thought I had escaped the attack when the kunai turned into Naruto and she sent a kick heading for my face. 'She used **Henge**?!'

I managed to put up my arm in time to block it and punch her in the gut, but then she surprised me, she turned into smoke and disappeared. '**Kage Bunshin**?! Where did a Genin learn that, and how to **Henge** it into something?'

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Damn, almost had that son of a bitch. I bet he won't see this coming.'

**Normal P.O.V**

Just as Kakashi thought he was safe, two Narutos, who used to be pebbles on the ground, lunged at him from above with their fists raised. 'When did she put the clones there?' wondered Kakashi.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had just blocked the kick from the Naruto clone when before he made an attack, dropped two pebbles on the ground from its short's pocket._

_Flashback end_

'So that's when... Naruto you sneaky devil.' (I can just imagine that through-out this whole fight, the theme song from Naruto called 'Raising Fighting Spirit' has been playing.)

The Jonin caught both fists and smashed the clones into each other when two paper tags fell out from their pockets. 'What the- Paper bombs?!'

**Boom**

Sasuke and Sakura were watching this wide-eyed and with open mouths in shock.

'W-w-when could this dobe fight like that? Who teaches her? I must know!'

'Oh. My. God. Where has Naruto gone and who is this new person fighting our sensei? S-she can't be Naruto, no one can be better than Sasuke-kun!'

Then a figure jumped down from a tree and began to search through the smoke and debris of the explosion. 'Come on, where is that asshole?' The figure turned out to be Naruto who was searching for the missing Hatake. She then lifted up a chuck of stone and saw the remainders from a log that got blown up. She then cursed about 10 curses in her mind when she realised that the ninja must know of her location. So with a last curse, she leapt away from the site of her trap. 'Interesting, she was at least two steps ahead of me, her strategies are about high-Chuunin level. Very impressive.' Thought the copy-cat ninja.

**...**

**1 Hour until Noon**

A young blonde Genin was fighting an older silver haired Jonin when he said "Lesson one, taijutsu, complete. Well done Naruto you were actually keeping up with me, even if I wasn't going at it with my all. Lesson two, ninjutsu, is already complete when you used your **Kage Bunshin **and **Henge** earlier. How about lesson three? Genjutsu." All Naruto saw next was Kakashi melting and disappearing into thin air.

'Time for my eye.' The vixen then opened her left eye and everything turned red except for a white shape in a tree. 'Gotcha.'

She then pulled out three shuriken and threw at the white shape. The white shape was indeed Kakashi Hatake reading his little porn book. He looked up to see how Naruto was doing when he realised that she had thrown three shuriken in his direction. He immediately put away his porn and jumped off the tree just in time to see the shuriken in-bedded in the tree where he previously sat. 'How did she know where I was? That was a Chuunin class genjutsu, so she couldn't have seen through it so soon.'

"Nice try sensei, but those bells are mine!"

"Not so simple Naruto, because your time is up." That was when the alarm chose to ring, signalling that it was noon. "Maybe next year Naruto." **Poof**.

**...**

Sasuke and Sakura were standing in front of two of the poles and Naruto was sitting on the other one. The order was Sakura in the middle with Naruto to her left and Sasuke to her right. "No one has passed this test but due to your abilities only one of you gets tied to the pole," so in lightning speed he tied Sakura to the pole behind her, "and I am very disappointed in you. Sakura, you may be very intelligent but one simple genjutsu brought you down easily. Sasuke, you are very talented in taijutsu and ninjutsu, you managed to touch the bells and your accuracy is impressive but you were careless and I trapped you in the ground with a Jutsu. Naruto, your strategy skills are impressive as is your taijutsu and ninjutsu. You managed to touch the bells as well and escape my genjutsu in less than 10 seconds but ran out of time and you wasted a lot of your chakra on your clones and **Henges**. But what disappoints me the most is what you all have in common. Teamwork. If you had all worked together then maybe you could have had a chance. You could have had a plan like this, Naruto distracts with all her clones and during the distraction, Sasuke uses his superior accuracy and cuts the bells off my hip from a tree and Sakura dashes in to swipe them away before I had the chance to realise what had happened. I picked this training ground because there is a memorial stone here with all the names of ninja who were K.I.A. Some of the names on there are my friends who I used to work with, and you know what they all had in common? Teamwork."

All three Genin were looking down at the ground in shame and in disappoint of not realising sooner. "Now I am going to give you all one more chance. Naruto, Sasuke, I will give you both your lunch but I forbid you to feed Sakura, is that clear? Good." **Poof**.

10 minutes had passed and Naruto and Sasuke were eating their lunch when Sakura's stomach began to growl. "Uh, sorry." The pinkette said, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, screw it." Naruto then held out her chopsticks with a bit of rice in-between them. "You're no use to us hungry so eat. Besides he's not here so hurry up." Sakura smiled and thanked Naruto before eating.

"Hn" Sasuke then held out his lunch as well.

"Thank you so much guys."

**...**

**Half an Hour Later and Three Not-so-hungry-now Genins**

"I thought I told you NOT to feed Sakura. You disobey a Jonin who clearly gave you an order?"

Naruto had enough. She stood up from her spot on the pole and jumped down to look up at the Jonin sensei and said, "Well _you're_ the one who said we needed to work on teamwork so you shouldn't complain. We're not going to leave Sakura in the dust because we're a team. _Is that clear?_" the last sentence Naruto mimicked Kakashi's voice and copied his choice of words when he previously talked to them.

"Yeah, we're a team now. I understand that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses so all we have to do is work on them and we can get stronger, together." Stated the young Uchiha.

"That's right! No longer am I going to look down on Naruto-ba- I mean Naruto." Said the pinkette.

"You, you... PASS! Well done! You understood what I meant. Those who disobey orders are scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum. Meet me tomorrow at the bridge that crosses over the river, you know the one, at the same time as today. Bye!" **Poof**.

Sasuke and Naruto then started to away from the training ground when Sakura shouted, "Wait, I'm still tied to the pole!"

Naruto then sighed, "I got her." A shadow clone then appeared by Naruto's side and ran down to untie the pink banshee.

'No hand-signs? I just noticed that the now, I wonder how she done it.' Wondered the raven haired boy.

**A/N: Oh my god, I am soooooo sorry! Every time I continued this chapter, after 200-300 words I was like "Must... continue... unless I want... to be killed... by... READERS!" But I just couldn't find the strength or the ideas in my head to do it! I kept putting it off because I was brain-dead with ideas on what to right next. Again I apologize for the agonizing wait. Pleeeeeaaase keep voting on the poll so you can get your favourite pairing.**

**P.S I have been getting some complaints from you guys about the Sasuke and Naruto kiss. No, that may not be the pairing, I just put it like that because Sasuke sees a change in Naruto that he likes, but according to the poll that may not be the pairing. Hope that cleared things up a bit.**


	6. Trip to Wave Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters_

**A/N: Poll closed! The pairing has been decided and it was VERY close, about 2 votes apart. The new poll is up about the Curse Mark so VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**Chapter 6: Trip to Wave Part 1**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Raven Locks in point A, over."

"Bubble Gum in point B, over."

"... Mask Face in point C, over."

"Cyclops standing by. Naruto you're too slow, over."

"I don't like my name."

"Deal with it and you forgot to say over. Do you see the target? Over."

"Raven Locks here. Target is in my sight, over."

"Bubble Gum here. Target is heading towards you're position Naruto, over."

"Target is approximately five metres in front of me, _over_."

"You are clear to engage and Naruto, you forgot to say your code name, over."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Over."

Without waiting for any of her teammates' replies, Naruto ran as fast as she could and grabbed the target, which happened to be Tora, a cat. "Cyclops here, does the target have a ribbon on the right ear? Over" At that point Sasuke and Sakura had arrived at the scene of Naruto wrestling with the cat.

"Yes and I swear, it's like the Two-Tailed beast Matatabi." Replied the butter blonde.

"Well done team."

**...**

**Hokage Tower**

After giving the cat (Cough demon cough) back and given a list of available D-ranks...

"No! No weeding or babysitting or shopping, I want a real mission Old Man!" Shouted the still energetic blonde. "I don't care about your damn order of ranked mission or what rank of ninja goes to what rank of mission. Give us a C-rank or I swear-"

"Ok ok Naruto, just calm down. I will give your team a C-rank." Replied the current Hokage. He really didn't want to think of what the blonde could do if he said no.

"Really?" asked Naruto, thinking she was going to have to do something very evil to the Hokage. "You're just going to give it to us that easily?"

'Wow, that was rather surprising; I would have imagined he would say this big lecture about the ranking system of missions.' Thought both the equally surprised Jonin sensei, Kakashi and the Chuunin, Iruka.

"Yes. Please bring in the client!" The door to the mission debriefing room opened to see an old man carrying a bottle of what looked like sake.

"Who are these brats? I asked for ninja! Not little kids." He was obviously drunk, "and that little one with the creepy mask, you trying to look cool?"

Naruto just gave him a cold glare. True, she was quite small, as she was slightly over 5 foot while her teammates were a good 6 or so inches taller than her. "Don't worry sir; I am a Jonin so you are in good hands." Kakashi reassured the client with his famous eye smile. (You know the one)

"Well I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna and I need you to escort me back to the Land of Waves." Tazuna seemed to be tense, meaning he was nervous. 'This guy seems a bit dodgy, I better keep an eye on him' thought the Jinchuriki.

Everyone else had left to go pack except Naruto who still stood in front of the Hokage. "What is it Naruto?" Asked the Sarutobi man kindly.

"This Tazuna guy doesn't seem like he's telling us everything. Could we get maybe another team with us just in case?"

"Ah, I was thinking the exact same, well done Naruto. Team 8 are off on a mission, how about team 10?"

"Sure, thanks Hokage-Sama."

**...**

Team 7 (with the exception of their sensei), team 10 and Tazuna were waiting at the front gates for the late pervert. "I still don't get why you're here Ino-pig, you'll just hold us back." Stated the pink haired girl.

"Well we were told by the Hokage that we were to help. Besides I won't be the one holding us back, that would be you with your big forehead."

"PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"PI-!" Sakura was in the middle of insulting Ino when she was interrupted by a very irritated Jinchuriki.

"STOP YOUR POINTLESS BANTER AND SHUT UP FOR 5 MINUTES, PLEASE!" She then held her head in her hands and starting muttering things like "what did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh my god Naruto shut up! Can't you see you're giving Sasuke-kun a headache?" Sakura was very angry with the blonde and forgot about her fight with Ino that wasn't even 2 minutes ago. Naruto just stared at her like she had 2 heads, as was Ino and the rest of the people around them.

"I'm not even going to bother commenting on that Sakura..."

**Poof**

"Yo! Sorry I was late, a black cat crossed my path after I helped an old-"

"Can we just go now Kakashi-sensei? I want to get on the road before my head explodes." Asked a very irritated Naruto.

"Of course. Let's go my cute little Genins plus team 10!"

**...**

The Konoha ninja were walking along the road that led them to Wave in a protection formation around the bridge builder. Kakashi was behind Tazuna, Asuma in front, Naruto top left, Sasuke top right, Sakura middle right, Ino middle left, Choji bottom left and Shikamaru bottom right. All was going well when until they came across a puddle in the middle of the road.

"**Naruto, puddle, directly ahead." **

'I know Kyuubi-san; it hasn't rained in days, has it? Pathetic genjutsu.'

The group had just walked passed it when two ninjas jumped up from it and trapped the two Jonin senseis in their chained gauntlets.

"Two down," one of them said right before shredded the senseis apart, "six to go."

Everyone was in shock except from Sasuke and Naruto, who immediately whipped out their kunai and leapt into action. First Sasuke threw his kunai and it latched onto one of the ninja's chains and pinned it to a tree. The ninja then realised he had no time to free it, so instead snapped the chain, just in time to dodge a kick from Sasuke. He then tried to stab the Genin with his gauntlet but Sasuke brought out another kunai and blocked it before it pierced his chest.

First, Naruto aimed a swipe at the enemy's chest with her kunai, but was blocked with the gauntlet and almost had her feet knocked out from underneath her, had she not jumped and attempted to kick her opponent in the chest but again, he blocked by catching her foot. He threw her away and into a tree and began a run at Tazuna, holding his gauntlet out and aimed for his heart. All the genin who weren't attacking noticed but only one of them was the closest and immediately jumped in the way of the in-coming attack. The other ninja was knocked out by Sasuke with Shikamaru's help when time seemed to slow down. The enemy was nearing the Genin who was stood in the way and only one thought passed through Naruto's head as she was getting up from the impact with the tree, 'Ino!'

Ino Yamanaka had jumped in front of Tazuna and closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes and instead of seeing the enemy, she saw someone who she least expected in front of her, hunched over and holding the enemy's wrist that had the gauntlet attached to his hand with it lodged into their stomach. 'Naruto?!'

Blood was running down the Genin's smirking mouth as the enemy had his eyes wide open. 'H-how? She was at least 20 metres away, how could she move so fast?'

"Heh, didn't expect that, did ya?" She removed the gauntlet from her stomach and kicked the ninja in the face and he twisted in mid-air and landed on the ground face down and unconscious. "Well, that could have gone much better," then she fell to the side clutching her wound.

Finally, the Jonin appeared and tied up the enemies who were revealed to be the "Demon Brothers of the Mist", missing ninja from the Hidden Mist village. Kakashi was the first to tend to Naruto.

"Damn..."

"What is it Kakashi? Will she be okay?" asked a concerned Asuma.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've wrapped up her wounds in bandages but it was poisoned, a poison only the Demon Brothers use. If we don't get a cure, she has approximately 4 hours until it spreads to her heart, give or take since she has the Kyuubi. Let's get her to Wave and see what we can do there."

**...**

The Konoha team were on the road again in their previous formation. Naruto looked un-readable as ever but you tell she was in pain because she had her left hand on her wound and her right hand hovering over her kunai pouch.

'If it wasn't for Naruto, I would be in the state she was in, but why did she do it? Sakura and I have been giving her shit ever since... ever since that day we stopped being friends.'

_Flashback_

_Ino was walking home with her mother after she had finished playing in the park with Sakura and Naruto, her two best friends. Once they got home her mother told her they needed to talk._

"_Ino, darling, what do you think of Naruto?"_

"_Naruto? She's amazing! She's funny, kind and always there for us when we're sad!"_

_Ino didn't notice that her mother's eyes turned darker for a second. 'Well Ino-chan, I want you to stop seeing her. She is a bad child with no discipline, you can continue to see Sakura, but stay away from Naruto.'_

_Flashback End_

'Apparently Sakura's mother also told her that, because we both just stopped talking to Naruto all together. Is it my fault Naruto's changed? Does she hate us?'

Unknown to Ino, Sakura was having the exact same thoughts.

**...**

"**Naruto do you hear that rustling in the bush over to the right?"**

'Yeah.'

Just then Naruto threw a shuriken towards the bush and approached it with caution. What she didn't expect was a white rabbit frozen with fear and her shuriken lodged in the tree above its head.

'Wait a white rabbit? It's spring...'

Then realisation hit her.

"Everyone, down!" shouted Naruto, Kakashi and Asuma at the same time as the sound of a sword being thrown through the air was getting louder. Asuma grabbed Sakura and Choji and pulled them down, Kakashi grabbed Tazuna, Sasuke got down himself and Naruto grabbed the people closest to her which happened to be Shikamaru and Ino. "Troublesome..." mumbled the Nara.

Everyone looked up to see a man in (can't exactly remember what he looks like) striped trousers, arm warmers, combat boots and bandages covering half his face standing on the sword that was stuck in the tree. On his forehead was the hitai-ate for Kumogakure with a slash through it.

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist." Stated Kakashi.

"Oh? Copy-cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake? And Asuma Sarutobi, son of the third Hokage? I see you got stuck with protecting some brats. What, couldn't handle two Chuunins between all of you without an injury?"

Naruto growled slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"Alright team, Asuma and I will take on Zabuza while the rest of you protect Tazuna and Naruto."

Every Genin nodded except Naruto who just growled again, she absolutely despised being the one protected. "Naruto, I get that you're frustrated but if you fight the poison will spread faster and you _will_ die."

'I hate when he's right, but still, I need to help. The only good fighters here are me and Sasuke, Shikamaru's decent, when he's not being lazy, but the rest still need to improve.'

Suddenly a heavy fog surrounded the place as the Konoha team surround Tazuna with kunais in their hand and their senseis in front in a fighting stance.

Naruto was shaking, not from fear, oh no, but the poison was spreading. The shaking of her hand was noticed by the rest of the team but they didn't say anything. Then out of the blue, a huge K.I was putting pressure on them. Kakashi Hatake then removed his hitai-ate, showing the sharingan. Gasps were heard from the team except one. 'Knew it'

'This K.I... I can't stand here for so long while 3 Jonins release it... I'd rather kill myself!' thought the last Uchiha in Konoha. Sasuke slowly brought the kunai up until it was in front of his heart.

"Sasuke," said Naruto in a weak voice, "don't give up, w-we still have a chance, Kakashi-sensei and Asuma will protect u-us... we'll protect each other."

"H-how can y-y-you say that? You're poisoned! You can barely hold a kunai right because of it, how can you help p-protect each other?!"

"Because, Sasuke, I never go back on word, that is my nindo, my ninja way."

"Awww... such cute words coming from some brat," the voice of Zabuza Momochi was coming from everywhere, "Eight points... the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. Do you really think you will be able to protect everyone, little blonde?" Everyone froze. Right behind them, in the formation with his sword raised to strike down 4 people, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Tazuna. Time froze once again.

'They're about to die! How can I stop him? I have to, I promised I would protect everyone.'

"_Then protect everyone, Naruto. Use your hidden talent, the Kishi No Meiyo." _There was a voice inside Naruto's head that sounded feminine, and she instantly knew what to do. (Kishi No Meiyo means Knight's Honour, I used Google Translate but strangely it only works when I do English to Japanese, ah well.)

Time sped up again and Zabuza was in mid-swing when the sound of clashing metal rang throughout the whole forest. There stood Naruto in-between Tazuna and Zabuza with a Katana that had a red handle and a silver ribbon wrapped around the handle and it was loose at the bottom so it hung off a little. The blade itself was shiny silver, almost white. The next biggest difference was Naruto's visible sapphire eye, the pupil had changed from a regular circle to a black diamond shape that both the bottom and top tips of it touched the top and bottom of her eye. There was a black circle in the middle that touched the edges of the diamond and another circle that was her regular pupil. There were also 4 small lines in front of the edges of the diamond.

'What the-?!' Thought the confused nuke-nin.

Roughly the same thought passed through everyone's mind and the two stunned Jonins from Konoha were very shocked that she had moved that fast, enough to intercept Zabuza.

"Oh no you don't, ya bastard. I promised I would help protect the team, and I never, _ever_ go back on my word." Naruto seemed quite confident, but she was gritting her teeth in pain from her wound as it reopened from the strain on her body because she blocked such a powerful strike from a very strong ninja, she was shaking.

"Ah, very interesting. Seems at least one of you is a little interesting, but please tell me, what is up with your eye?"

"My eye? It's my Kekkei Genkai, the Kishi No Meiyo. It gives me the ability to summon any weapon from my clan's old armoury in a hidden place protected by a seal."

"Oh? And what is your clan? I've never heard of it that kind of Kekkei Genkai before."

"Uzumaki."

**A/N BOOM! Finished another chapter that took waaaaay too long... again. Remember guys, vote if you want Naruto to get the Curse Mark or not!**


	7. Trip to Wave Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._

**A/N: S'up? *Dodges a tomato* Ok I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but the same thing happened to me SEVEN TIMES! The chapter just kept disappearing but it finally stopped, therefore I can update! (^-^)**

**Chapter 7: Trip to Wave Part 2**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Well shit, I'm screwed.'

"**Yeah, you are. Big time."**

'Thanks for being so supportive'

"**You're welcome."**

I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep this up; just blocking a stupidly over-sized sword is wearing me out. Damn poison. Damn Zabuza. Damn fox.

"**Hey!"**

I felt my knees starting to buckle and I knew that I was going to fall and Zabuza was going to kill all my comrades and Tazuna. I was about to give away when Kakashi-sensei stabbed the nuke-nin with his kunai but then turned to water. I couldn't make out what happened next because my vision was blurring and my weapon disappeared.

'What the...?'

"**You're fainting kid"**

'... Oh...'

**...**

**Half an Hour Later**

**Normal P.O.V**

"-so just give me the bridge builder and no one will get hurt, much." Zabuza's voice was the first thing Naruto heard when she woke up, the first thing she saw was Ino and Sakura standing in front of her and Tazuna with their kunai raised in a defensive position. She looked around and noticed that the rest of the Genin were slowly getting up after what looked like a fight and Kakashi and Asuma in a water prison that the other Jonin was keeping together.

"Run! He's too strong for you! Take the bridge builder and get help." It was Asuma.

"You should listen to your sensei, brats, but sadly you won't get very far," a water clone of Zabuza then appeared in front of said ninja and un-sheathed its sword.

"Bullshit Asuma, we aren't running away," everyone turned to the source of the voice. Naruto was slowly standing up. "I already told you, I won't run away because that in my ninja way".

Zabuza started to chuckle and it got louder until it became a full laugh. "You think you can beat me?" a water clone appeared in front of him, "I'd like to see you try, blondie."

'Oh, I will'

A black bow that was carved at the edges to look like fire appeared in her hand and a plain black quiver of arrows appeared on her back. Her eye also changed to the Kishi No Meiyo and she opened her chakra-enhanced eye as she pulled out an arrow and drew it back.

'Here goes nothing, and I should really think of a name for my other eye'

"**Meh..."**

When Naruto let the arrow loose, the tip set on fire and she made half of the rat hand seal with her left hand, resulting in the arrow duplicating itself. The original arrow hit the water clone, dispelling it and the second headed straight for Zabuza's arm. At the last second the ninja jumped to the side, releasing the jutsu that held Asuma and Kakashi.

"How dare you?! Just for that I'll make your death as slow and painful as possible!" the nuke-nin un-sheathed his sword and raised it above his head to throw it. Asuma acted quick enough to catch the blade with his trench knives.

"Well done Naruto. Kakashi and I will deal with this bastard."

Zabuza jumped away from them and started to think. 'That brat, thanks to her those two pests are free... I need to trap them again'

"**Fuuton: Spiralling Blast**," Asuma placed one hand on his chest and the other to cup his lips and exhaled deeply as an extremely strong gust of wind came from his mouth. Zabuza grabbed his throat and fell to his knees.

'I can't breathe!' thought the nuke-nin. Kakashi then went through his own hand seals.

"**Katon: Raining Fire**" The Copy-Cat Ninja then removed his mask but blocked everyone's view of his face with his free hand as a huge fireball was blasted upwards into the sky from his mouth and as it started to descend, broke up into dozens of little fireballs, all heading for Zabuza. By that time Asuma had finished and the nuke-nin was getting up from the ground just in time to see what was heading for him. With a last burst of strength he jumped to the size but got caught a fireball to the chest and fell under water.

Everyone was on edge now as they knew that wouldn't stop him. Suddenly a figure burst from the water and landed on the shore. Zabuza was panting and had some burns where the fireball hit him.

"You think... that will... stop me? Heh, think aga-," but he didn't finish his sentence because two senbon needles pierced his neck and he fell facedown, seemingly dead. A ninja with a strange mask proceeded to jump down and land next to the body.

"I thank you for your assistance; I have been hunting this particular ninja down for some time." Stated the mysterious ninja.

"Who are you?" asked a very confused Sakura.

"I am a hunter-nin from Kirigakure who has been tracking Zabuza Momochi. My job is to hunt missing ninjas and exterminate them as their body holds our village's secrets. Again I thank you and farewell." And with those last words, the ninja disappears with Zabuza Momochi's corpse.

"Well then, I believe it's time to..." Kakashi started talking but suddenly collapsed face down on the ground.

The Sarutobi sighed and began to explain that it must have been because Kakashi over-used his Sharingan and that Sasuke and Choji should carry him while he carries Naruto. Of course, Naruto protested at first, trying to convince everyone she was fine and that it's practically just a scratch but saved her ears from the big lecture she would get from a certain pink-haired girl because of the look said kunoichi was giving her.

**...**

**Tazuna's House**

"Tsunami! I'm home and I brought the ninjas but one is out cold and the other is injured!" a young woman then walked through a door that looked that it led to the kitchen in once Sakura shut the door behind her, "this is my daughter, Tsunami."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you but it seems you all need medical treatment, just take yourselves up-stairs and into the last three bedrooms down the hall and I will be up shortly.

"Thank you, Tsunami-san." Asuma then gave instructions to the Genin and walked to their given rooms with Kakashi, Asuma and Naruto in one room, now called the medical room. The rest of the boys next to the medical room and the girls next on the other side of it.

**...**

**Ino's P.O.V**

Sakura hasn't said anything yet and neither have I as she's probably having the same thoughts am I, 'is Naruto going to be okay? Was Asuma-sensei doing anything about it? How long did Kakashi-sensei say how long the poison would take to spread? I'm sure I heard him mention something about four hours before mumbling something else. How long has it been since then? Three hours?'

From the corner of my eye I saw Sakura shift a little bit. I hope Naruto's okay.

**...**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Ugh... my head feels like a brick was slammed into it, where am- oh wait.'

"Hi Kyuubi-san"

I look up and see Kyuubi-san's large eyes staring at me from behind his cage; of course I'd be in my mind.

"**Well this doesn't look good"**

"What doesn't?"

"**You are such a baka. This poison is extremely annoying; I can't get rid of it"**

"Am I going to die?"

I didn't get a response from that, not that I care, we all die once in our lives.


	8. Trip to Wave Part 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._

**A/N: I am even more excited to write about the Chuunin exams than ever because you know how Orochimaru trained Sasuke and now he has all these cool new jutsus, some that he made himself? Well I just thought of a jutsu Naruto could make. :D I'm not going to tell ANYONE (that also means family, friends etc...) what it is but I'm sure you all will like it ^-^ Now another matter to tell you my loyal followers of the Dark Lord (*clears throat* sorry, a little HP fandom there, I've started getting into reading fanfiction about it now) a lot of people have been PMing me about their vote for the pairings as they started following this story after the poll was closed. I know those of you who voted for the person who won the poll would be disappointed if the pairing changed SOOOOOO I've made a compromise. Since the PMers messages topped the winner of the poll by 3 I have decided to do a... (Drum roll please) love triangle! Although it won't happen for a while as they are only 12/13 right now. If you have any problems then please PM me instead of leaving nasty little demon reviews with horrible words in it, I would prefer you to leave lovely little reviews with no horrible words in it and polite PMs so that everyone's feelings are intact and no one is emotionally destroyed that they would quit story writing forever. Thank you.**

**Chapter 8: Trip to Wave Part 3**

**Normal P.O.V**

**1 Hour Later**

The ninjas and the house owners were sitting round the dining table eating dinner except from Kakashi who wasn't eating but reading his little perverted book and a little blonde kunoichi who was still recovering from her fatal blow by the Demon Brothers upstairs. It was a pretty awkward silence that was final broken by Tsunami's little boy, Inari.

"You ninjas should just quit and go back to where you came from! Gato is too strong! There's no such thing as heroes!" Everyone could tell that something must have happened in the past to make him put so much emotion into his claim as they all felt a bit of pity for him. Just as someone was going to reply they heard footsteps of someone walking down the stairs. Their injured teammate hobbled downstairs.

"What's with all the shouting down here?" she asked but winced as she took every small step. The cause of the noise glared at her and repeated what he said previously but with even more emotion and unshed tears. Naruto was very calm looking but the ones who have known her in the academy were expecting her to blow at any minute.

"Are you done? Cause all I'm hearing is a whiney brat complaining," everyone was shocked now, even Inari, "you're trying to convince us of something that's not true, when you don't even believe it yourself. **(Cue sad music here) **There are no such things as heroes? Look around you. You're grandfather is building a bridge to save everyone, even though he knows he is risking his life, the same to his workmates. Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei have risked their lives on missions to help their village. My teammates and I are continuing this mission, even though it's an A-rank which is beyond our abilities. Gato isn't strong, he is a weak coward who hides behind his money and the people he can buy to protect him and his business. Believe it or not, you're acting like Gato."

"That's not true! I'm nothing like that horrible man! I don't steal, I don't kill, and I don't hurt people!"

"No, you don't, but you're a coward, like him. You're also trying to get people to believe something that's not true, like him," the Uzumaki proceeded to walk up to the boy and put her hand on his head, "do you wish to protect your family?"

"O-of course."

"Then act like it, become a hero and be brave, show Gato he can't push people around anymore. Stand up for yourself." She then walked back up to her room without another word. The other occupants of the room were speechless.

**...**

The Konoha ninja were outside in the forest (except Naruto of course) standing in a clearing surrounded by trees. The copy-cat ninja was using crutches and the little small vixen was resting in her room but other than that there were no more injuries.

"Alright, Asuma and I are going to train you so the next time Zabuza appears you will all be ready. You're going to learn how to climb trees."

"But sensei we already know how to climb trees." The lazy Nara pointed out while the other Genin just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ah, but do you know how to do this?" Asuma proceeded to walk up the tree with no hands as if gravity didn't exist. Kakashi then threw one kunai each in front of the shocked Genin and explained that they had to channel the chakra to the bottom of their feet and run up the tree and with the kunai, they had to mark up to where they got to. They were about to start when they were interrupted by their own unpredictable blonde.

"Don't you dare start without me!" Warned said blonde.

"Naruto you should be resting not walking about, besides you would reopen your wound doing this." Sasuke was worried about his teammate but didn't show it as it would ruin his reputation for not caring about anything really. The Jinchuriki was having none of it. She pulled out her own kunai and started to run up the tree, only to get up to five metres before slashing at the bark.

"Are you just going to stand there or train?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, but she always was really stubborn."

**...**

**7 Hours Later**

It was only Sasuke and Naruto left. The first ones to have completed the task were Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and then Choji. The Uchiha's highest mark was about seven metres from the top while Naruto's was about the same. They were both panting and clutching their kunai at the base of the trees and glaring at each other, anyone could see the tension building up but if you squint, you may notice electricity between the two. However, neither of them noticed the others silently coming to watch them.

"I won't lose teme."

"Neither shall I, dobe."

They both took one last run up the tree with their last bit of chakra and their kunai.

'Come on, just a little bit more' was the thought going through both of their heads. Fifteen metres away, ten metres away, five metres away. Both of the Genins reached the top of the tree at the same time, shocking a lot of people because they would have imagined the Uchiha would reach the top first. They both just smirked at each until Naruto got a pained expression on her face and clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked a concerned onyx eyed teammate of the Jinchuriki. His teammate then lost her concentration from the pain and fell from the tree, heading for the grassy plain below. Sasuke ignored his other teammate's cries and jumped after her. About halfway down the tree he grabbed her wrist, swung from a branch and landed in a crouch while holding the blonde bridal style.

**...**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'It's has been half an hour and no sign of Naruto waking up. I never should have let her train with us while she was injured, it's all my fault.'

"Sasuke," I turned around and looked at someone I didn't expect to see, "don't blame yourself for what happened. Naruto knew the risks but wanted to train with you guys anyway. I can tell she wants to bond with all of you more. Walk with me outside."

Kakashi, with his crutches, and I continued to step outside and head for the forest that was near Tsunami's house. It was about five minutes later sensei decided to speak up again.

"Naruto has had a hard life, all she wanted to do was prove to everyone that an injury won't slow her down, that she wasn't weak. You see Sasuke, you know that Naruto never knew her parents and she grew up without anyone. The Sandaime could only do so much so basically, Naruto was alone all her life." I actually never knew Naruto was alone. I at least knew my family for a few years but I never thought how Naruto would feel, " There's something else, Sasuke. I shouldn't really tell you this but you and Naruto have some kind of bond, so I will. Naruto's mask is there for a reason, not just to cover up the eye she mentioned but there was an 'accident' you could say. When I showed you my Sharingan, there was a scar there, yes? Well Naruto has a similar kind of scar, only her one is bigger, it starts at her hairline and ends just below her cheekbone."

"What?! Who would do that to a twelve year old girl?" I was raging now. Whoever did that would is now on my killing list, right below Itachi, no one hurts my friends.

"She has two masks, one that hides the physical scars, and the other that hides the emotional scars." Kakashi-sensei then walks away to leave me to dwell on my thoughts.

**A/N: Did you get that title reference at the end? Eh? No? Well read back and think! Now, let me just add something here real quick. Just in case you haven't noticed, Sasuke and Naruto's personalities are kind of switched with each other's. Sasuke now has a strong desire to protect his friends, he still wants to kill Itachi, but his will to protect his friends is getting higher and higher. Naruto now is becoming more and more emotionless and cold, only she doesn't have a strong desire to kill anyone and she views her 'friends' as mere comrades now.**


	9. Trip to Wave Part 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 9: Trip to Wave Part 4**

**Tsunami's House**

**Normal P.O.V**

When Sasuke entered the house again he immediately went towards the room he shared with Choji and Shikamaru. He was informed by the Akimichi that Kakashi and Naruto were still in the 'medical' room with Asuma who was there in case anything happened and the rest of the girls were in their room. It was around ten O'clock when people just started to fall asleep when Sakura just lay in her bed and started at the ceiling of her and Ino's room.

'I'm so weak. All I did was stand in fear when we encountered the Demon Brothers and I was shaking while Zabuza beat up my teammates, even Ino was guarding Tazuna pretty well with a determined look on her face. My chakra levels are low, that's why I got up the tree first'

After a few more minutes of thinking, the Haruno's thoughts ended with a decision to train. She got out of bed, as silently as she could, got changed and jumped out the window to ground below. She ran to the same clearing she and the rest of the Genins trained and continued to practice the exercise they were taught until morning.

**...**

**7:00am**

**Haku's P.O.V**

'Zabuza-sama really outdid himself this time. Burns, cuts, bruises... what would he do without me?' I sighed as I picked up some herbs for the healing medicine I was going to make when I saw something pink slouched against a tree a little bit in the distance. I was walked towards it and realised it was a young girl who looked battered up from exhaustion. I was going to wake her up when something caught my eye, it was a ninja headband, and the same those other ninja wore who were attacked by Zabuza-sama!

'Should I kill her? It would leave one less ninja to deal with...'

I thought it over a few times when she began to wake. The first thing she did was open her eyes which were revealed to be a grass green. She looked at me with a confusion expression on her face and asked, "Who are you?"

It was too late now. "My name is Haku and I am collecting herbs for my precious person who is injured. May I ask who you are what you are doing here?"

"Oh. My name is Sakura and I was training here last night, I seemed to have fallen asleep."

"So you're a ninja? Why did you become a ninja? Was it for your own goals or to protect someone?"

**...**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"So you're a ninja? Why did you become a ninja? Was it for your own goals or to protect someone?"

"I became a ninja to protect someone. That person is my teammate," The name Sasuke was on my lips but I hesitated for some reason. Why did an image of Naruto and me as children pop up into my head? It was us when we were at the park, a few days after we had met.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and I were playing in the sand box. I was wearing a yellow sundress with black flats and the ribbon Ino gave me in my hair. Naruto was wearing a baggy white top with an orange swirl of the front of it and black shorts with white trainers. Her hair was in two pig-tails that went just past her shoulders._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yes Naruto-chan?"_

"_Will we be friends forever?"_

"_Of course!" She then held out her right hand with her pinkie pointing out and curled._

"_Promise?" _

_I curled my pinkie around hers and replied,"I promise."_

_Flashback End_

I just now realised I had broken that promise, is that why Naruto is like this? Is it my fault she has become so distant and cold towards the rest of us?

"Who do you wish to protect?"

"I don't wish to protect a single person; I wish to protect all my friends. Sasuke-kun, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino and... Naruto-chan." Haku smiled at the names of the people I wished to protect, even if they are stronger than me, I will become strong enough to give them my protection when they need it.

"It is very good that you have people to protect, it makes you stronger."

"Wait, you're collecting medical herbs? Could heal my friend? She got poisoned by the Demon Brothers when she protected my other friend from a fatal blow. Please help, we are all worried about her and she isn't getting better."

"Lead me to her."

**...**

**Tazuna's House**

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone in the house (except Naruto of course) had just finished getting dressed and was heading down to have breakfast when their Haruno burst through the door with a feminine male following. She only said a few words before continuing up the stairs.

"No time. Haku helping Naruto. Got to go."

Only when they had heard a door closed and finished glancing at each other they all attempted to be the first person to see what was happening. While all the ninja, who were the fastest, were stuck at the bottom, Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna climbed over them and followed the person supposedly called Haku into the 'medical' room.

**...**

Haku was mixing herbs and adding a drop of water every so often when the ninja entered the room to see what was happening.

"So... what's going on here?" asked Choji who was munching on some crisps. Shikamaru muttered something that sounded like 'troublesome pinks and blondes' when Sakura answered for them, seeing Haku was too busy looking over their 'troublesome blonde'.

"Haku here told me he was an expert in medicines and I asked him if he could help Naruto. I was training last night and met him when I woke up so don't ask." Most of the occupants in the room looked surprised when she mentioned that Haku was in fact a male as he very much resembled a female except from the obviously male body.

**...**

**Naruto's Mind**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"**-so then I picked him up and ate him because he dared to suggest that he could 'tame me like the wild beast I am'!"**

Kyuubi-san and I laughed at that. He has been telling me stories from his past for the last... how long have I been here? I can't remember. The good thing is Kyuubi-san keeping me entertained so at least I haven't been bored.

"**Hey Naruto? I think you're getting better, I feel the poison disappearing. I wonder who is doing it..."**

"What do you mean? Are you saying that someone actually found a cure?" I made sure not to get my hopes up, just in case something goes wrong with whatever was happening to me on the outside. "Oh I almost forgot! I finally thought up a name for my left eye."

"**Oh? And what is it? It better not be something stupid like 'Red Eye' or 'Thermal Sight'."**

"You really think I would- oh never mind, it's called 'Chakurabijon' (Chakra Vision)."

"**Well, I guess it's not as stupid and cheesy like the other two..."**

"Hey! I thought long and hard on that."

**...**

**Real World**

**Normal P.O.V**

After Haku had finished rubbing a pale green paste on Naruto's wound everybody had crowed round to see if it had worked. "There is no point in just standing around her; she won't wake up for quite some time now."

That brought everyone's hopes down. They all thanked Haku and invited him to stay for brunch seeing as it was too late for breakfast but too early for lunch but he denied and said he had to get back to his uncle, explaining that it was important. Once Haku left Tsunami prepared brunch for everyone and Kakashi sent Sasuke and Shikamaru to guard the bridge while Tazuna and the other workers continued to build the bridge and Asuma, Ino, Sakura and Choji were to go and train. The training group were led to another clearing that was slightly larger than the first one and it was filled with targets pinned to some trees and training stumps. Asuma sent Ino and Sakura to the training stumps to work on their taijutsu and strength while Choji was to work on his aim with shuriken and kunai.

The bridge guarding group helped the other workers by carrying the materials over to the workers and were always on their guard in case some of Gato's men were to come and attempt to kill Tazuna. It all worked out and one person switched with another person from each group every hour therefore everyone got to train and watch over the bridge. This happened everyday for the rest of the week and Kakashi was soon off his crutches but no sign of Naruto waking up.

**...**

**Unknown Location**

'I feel really sorry for that girl, Naruto I think her name was, I really didn't want to add that weakening effect to her cure.' Those were the thoughts of the partner of the Demon of The Mist, Haku. He was sitting next to his master who was lying on the couch of their hideout when the door was slammed open and their client entered with two of his bodyguards.

"Demon of the Mist? Ha yeah right. Why isn't the bridge builder dead yet? I paid you to eliminate the old fool and look at you, taken out by some brats!" The small fat man then walked towards Zabuza who just glared at him when Haku decided to act. He broke the billionaire's arm and warned the man of the consequences of hurting his master in a cold voice.

"Ah! Alright fine," Gato cradled his arm, "but I want him dead soon or you're not getting paid. Makoto, I heard one of the ninja was badly wounded but cured a few days ago, thankfully still unconscious. I heard she had quite the body for a young girl; I want her captured and brought to me _alive._ Once I'm done, the men can have her." Haku was disgusted as the man walked out. He knew Naruto and the ninja were his enemies, but what Gato does was horrible. He wished he could help but that would mean abandoning his master and he wasn't prepared to do that if he could help it.

"You didn't have to do that Haku." The elder ninja replied to his subordinate.

"I know Zabuza-sama, but I didn't want that filthy pig to touch you."

**...**

**Day of Zabuza's "Predicted" Recovery and Arrival**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Huh?' I woke up to the sound of material shifting and as I opened my eyes I realised I was in a bag and the top was being tied with a rope.

_A bag?! Really?_

I activated the Kishi No Meiyo and summoned my katana with the red handle and the silver ribbon, I slashed at the material and jumped up and faced my failed kidnappers. One was a very muscular man with blonde hair that reached his shoulder, brown eyes and leather trousers with no shirt and black combat boots. He wielded and sword and his partner had the same outfit but short brown hair and blue eyes and he wielded a battleaxe. The unsheathed their weapon while I got into my new stance with my katana pointing behind me.

'Damn it Kyuubi-san, you never told me the name for this stance'

"**Does every stance need to have a name?"**

'Yes!'

The 'Great Demon' sighed, **"Alright fine how about the uh... Foxy Roxy? No? Okay. How about... Animal Attack? No? Wow you really are picky. Listen, you fight them and I'll think on this."**

'Idiot...'

I lunged at the first man and aimed to slash at his mid-section but he dodged just in time. His partner tried to cleave my head off but I ducked at stabbed him in the stomach, I just pulled my weapon out when the thug number one attempted the same thing. I grabbed his wrist, pulled him down to my level and kneed him in the face, effectively knocking him out. I looked to thug number two and realised he would probably die of blood lose.

"**Just kill them"**

'Fine', a shadow clone appeared beside me and picked up thug number two while I carried thug number one after I summed a sheath for my katana which was red and tied it to my waist with a silver sash. We threw them out the window which led to the river and they probably drowned. Ah well. Once I dispersed my clone I was going to casually walk downstairs when I heard a crash and a woman's scream.

**A/N: Sorry for that cliff hanger at the end and we were just getting into the action after so long without it! Sorry!**

**Naruto: "You should burn in hell!"**

**Whoa! Where did you come from?**

**Naruto: "I came from your mum!"**

**... Kushina's my mum?**

**Naruto: "Eh... forget I said that. How dare you make me a girl!"**

***Clicks fingers and Naruto looks exactly like my story's Naruto***

**Naruto: "Huh? Noooooo!"**

**Jiraiya: "Gato was right; you do have a nice body! C-cup breasts, curves, a slight six pack..."**

**Naruto: "Ah! Go away Ero-Sennin!" *Runs with Jiraiya chasing him/her with a notepad***

**Well... that was just awkward...**


	10. Trip to Wave Part 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters_

**A/N: Hello! Before you read the chapter, I would like you to hear me out here. The poll is in desperate need of more votes so if you could please take some time to head over to my profile and vote on the story you want the short story to be about I would really appreciate it. Also, I don't normally say this but if you could also take your time to review it would really make my day.**

**Naruto: "That was awfully cheery, and why am I still a girl?"**

**Well I want to be nice to them so they will vote and review! And you're still a girl because in my story, you're not a boy.**

**Jiraiya: "I'm not complaining."**

**Naruto: "Ah! Not you again!" *Runs away while Jiraiya chases him***

**Heh heh... on with the story!**

**Chapter 10: Trip to Wave Part 5**

**Inari's P.O.V**

I heard my mother's scream and ran into the kitchen to see her sitting on the floor with a look of horror on her face while two men with swords stood in front of her.

"S-stay away!" my mother's pleas were cut short when one of the thugs grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her towards him. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to help her, really I did but what could I do? I'm just a weak kid. I have to try something...

"Hey you! Stay away from my mother you fat-ass!" I ran forward about three metres from the men. They turned their heads and looked straight at me with an evil glint in their eyes. 'I'm in trouble now, where's Naruto when you need her?'

"Oh look, it's a brat. Can I kill him, Daichi?" **(A/N: I can't remember if it tells you their names or not so I just picked names for the thugs)** the thug, now called Daichi, was bald and had brown eyes. He had short stubble for a beard and a katana strapped to his waist. He looked the toughest out of the two and he was also the one who held my mother's wrist in a vice grip.

"Well Gato only said to take one hostage, so yeah go ahead Hiroki." The one now called Hiroki had short black hair and green eyes, who also wielded a katana but it was strapped to his back instead of his waist. I was terrified now. Daichi unsheathed his weapon and stalked towards me like a predator about to strike its prey.

"No, please! Leave my son alone! I will come willingly if you leave him unharmed." I barely heard her begging because I was frozen. Even as the thug grunted and turned back towards his partner I couldn't think straight, I was so close to death. As one of the thugs knocked my mother unconscious with the back of their sword and walked out the house with her on their shoulder, I couldn't move.

'I failed. I failed to protect my mother in her time of need. I was right; there is no such thing as heroes...' I was going to cry when Naruto's words were brought into my mind.

_Flashback_

"_Do you wish to protect your family?"_

_"O-of course." I replied. What kind of question was that?_

_"Then act like it, become a hero and be brave, show Gato he can't push people around anymore. Stand up for yourself."_

_Flashback End_

'No more' I stood up with a new decision, no more was I going to be pushed around, no more was I going to be weak, I'm going to be a hero! I ran towards the front door of my house and turned left. About ten metres ahead were the two thugs and my mother slowly getting away. I ran towards past them and turned around in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?!" It felt strange, having this confidence inside me.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto ran downstairs but it took way longer than expected as she felt dizzy and light-head for a while. She looked into the kitchen and noticed signs of a struggle. 'Damn it, where's Inari and Tsunami?' she thought to herself as she began to worry. The Uzumaki ran to the door but stooped just before it because she was attacked with another wave of dizziness. She had to lean on the door frame to stop her from falling over and onto the floor.

About a few seconds later it stopped and she collecting herself before running out the door and witnessing Inari's bravery until the thug without Tsunami raised his sword above Inari. Quickly, she created a shadow clone without using her hands on saying anything and leapt into action. The real Naruto grabbed Tsunami off of the thug's shoulder and the clone grabbed Inari. They both landed a short distance away and the thugs were confused for a second as she was so fast they barely noticed her. Naruto whistled and brought their attention over to her and the clone, as well as Inari's eyes filled with amazement and admiration.

"Who do you think you are picking on kids and defenceless woman? You're not thugs, just rejected playground bullies!" her taunts really angered the two men who believed they were better than some child ninja.

"Ha, and who are you supposed to be? You look like a kid playing ninja!" the men laughed at their not-so-funny joke which had no visible effect on Naruto, who just stood between Inari and Tsunami with a cold and expressionless face. She didn't even have to tell her clone, which slipped away into the trees and onto the roof of the house the next instruction. A second clone appeared beside the first on the house and as silent as a ninja **(that was intended)** jumped behind the thugs and slit their throats with a kunai. Inari gasped as he hadn't expected her to do that and watched as they just dumped the bodies into the water.

"Hey Inari," his attention was once again brought to Naruto who was crouching in front of his sitting form, "you were so brave Inari, I knew you could do it." The boy burst out crying there and then. He mumbled something about promising never to cry again when the unexpected happened. He was pulled into a warm and caring embrace. Naruto had wrapped her arms around Inari with her left hand on the back of his head and her right on his lower back. His head was resting against her left shoulder while he eagerly wrapped his small arms around her waist.

"It's okay to cry tears of happiness, you're happy that the men are gone and you're mother is safe. Like I said before Inari, you were very brave and I'm very proud of you." A rare smile made its way onto the face of the ninja, it was small but it was a smile none the less.

"**Ugh, the sweetness is horrible."**

'Shut up, he's been through a lot so it's the least I can do you overgrown hairball'

"**Watch who you're talking to! I am the great Kyuubi-"**

'Yeah yeah, you're the great demon who has caused destruction all over the land, when was the last time I heard this? A month ago? A week ago? How about every single day of my life since I found out you were sealed inside my stomach?'

"**You're just jealous that I strike fear in hearts of many men, I have destroyed countless villages, woman bow before me-!"**

'Shut up! I'm having a sentimental moment with Inari so I am officially ignoring you now!'

The crying stopped and he pulled away from Naruto but stayed at arm's length so she could place her hands on his shoulders.

"Why are you proud? I couldn't do anything, I'm so weak." He looked down in shame until Naruto tilted his head up with her right hand under his chin and looked him in the eye with a soft but strong look.

"You are far from weak. You just stood up to armed men more than twice your height to protect your mother. I couldn't have done that at your age so hold your head up high, you were amazing." The Jinchuriki continued to reach into a pouch on her waist and pulled out a kunai and held in out to Inari. "Take this, if the time ever comes that you need to use it, use it to protect your precious people. Become a hero, Inari."

The boy took the weapon and looked at it carefully. He lifted his head up again to say thank you but she had already gone towards the bridge to help her comrades.

'Become a hero, huh? I won't give up, I _will_ protect my friends my family because that is my way... my ninja way.'

**A/N: Oh my god I think I actually cried a little. That was one of the saddest things I've had to write in my life. I promise the next chapter will be longer and it will be the final chapter of the Wave Arc and then the Chuunin Exams! I like to make each arc quite long because a lot of fanfiction I've read, the Wave Arc seems to be brushed off and is just about 2-3 chapters long and is just rushed. I know that the Chuunin Exam is more fun to write but I think the Wave Arc can reveal a lot of things that you didn't know about important characters and can hold a lot of meaning. Like I said at the start PLEASE review and vote, thanks!**


	11. Trip to Wave Part 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._

**A/N: Just as a little note here, I will write all the jutsu in Japanese if I can but all the jutsu I made up or can't find the Japanese for them will be in English.**

**Chapter 11: Trip to Wave Part 6**

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

We were at the foot of the bridge when I noticed something was off; there was too much mist for it to be natural. I suspected that Zabuza Momochi would indeed appear today but I needed to be sure so once we were on the bridge I looked around and what I saw surprised even me. There were dead bodies of Tazuna's workers littered everywhere. I heard a few gasps from behind me and I'm sure my eye widened in shock but I narrowed it in suspicion. Then the Demon of The Mist himself and his fake hunter-nin partner appeared a short distance away.

"Still babysitting those brats, Kakashi and Asuma? I would have thought that you'd have dumped them by now, but one seems to be missing, scared her off did I?" the missing-nin tried to taunt us but it didn't work as we all knew how bad Naruto's injuries were. "And look at that one, he's shaking in fear."

"I'm not shaking in fear, I'm shaking in excitement." Sasuke countered. It was true; Sasuke did get stronger and was looking forward to this battle out of everyone here. Zabuza created about ten water clones but I whistled to Sasuke and he quickly dispatched them. The Momochi made a comment about his speed rivalling the hunter-nin's and then Asuma and I told the team some instructions. Before we could put our plan into action, the ninja said another thing.

"I hope you don't mind Kakashi, but I brought a few friends along." As he said this about two dozen men walked up behind him. They all wore some type of leather armour and carried a sword, battleaxe, spear or a mace. Zabuza told them to kill Tazuna but then I shouted for my team to begin and the plan began. Asuma and I went straight for Zabuza while Ino, Sakura, Choji and Shikamaru blocked the thugs' path to the bridge builder and Tazuna. If my calculations were correct, with Haku's medicine and the Kyuubi's healing rate, Naruto should appear soon and join Sasuke in battling the fake hunter-nin. I just hope Sasuke can hold him off long enough for Naruto to make her grand entrance, if not then I pray Sasuke has enough strength to beat him on his own.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

'This is such a drag' I thought as the thugs surrounded us and Tazuna. Not only are we down one teammate, but Choji and I have to work with the troublesome girls and Sasuke gets the spotlight... _again_. I don't actually care about having the spotlight but I would rather someone else get it than the stuck-up Uchiha. Naruto has actually proven to be a decent ninja so why did she have to get an injury? That new Kekkei Genkai of hers is really troublesome because I can't recall much about it. All I know about the Kishi No Meiyo is that it only comes to those born in the head family of the Uzumaki clan. The clan itself is a mystery as it was almost destroyed and only a few members escaped and they were a big part of Konoha as on the jackets the Chuunin and Jonin get they have the Uzumaki spiral attached to them. How troublesome. These thugs are also very troublesome, they just keep coming. We've used our teamwork to take down a few of them but the numbers don't stop and at this rate I'm going to just have to rely on my taijutsu because my chakra will be running out soon with all the **Kagemane Kage Shibari** I was using. Choji was also using his **Nikudan Sensha** but was losing chakra fast as well. Ino couldn't really use her **Shintenshin No Jutsu** as our opponents kept moving around and even if she could her body would be left unattended, it would be too dangerous with all the grown men around, I didn't even want to think of the possibilities of what could happen if they got their hands on her. Sakura wasn't too bad using her kunai and shuriken, her taijutsu could use work but since she doesn't really have any jutsu as she is from a civilian family then there wasn't much she could do but I have to admit she was doing pretty well for s fan-girl, as was Ino.

'Where's Naruto when you need her?'

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

This hunter-nin and I have been fighting for a while until he did some weird jutsu and ice mirrors appeared around me, creating a dome. He appeared in the mirror in front of me, explaining what it was and that I should give up. Of course, I refused, wanting to give it a shot and defeat him. He kept appearing at the different mirrors and throwing senbon at me which I mostly dodged except from the occasional one or two that pierced my arms or legs. Earlier I had tried my **Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu** but it didn't even scratch the ice so fire was out of the question. I wasn't really sure what I could do next except figure out how he- wait! I'm sure that if I looked closely enough, I could see a blur pass between the mirrors!

'So that's how he's doing it, he's using his speed to pass between mirrors. Come on, I've got to focus, I've got to see him and time it right...' Just then I felt a strange power flooding through me and the source seemed to come from my eyes, the Sharingan! I can feel it, and I can the hunter-nin. It isn't complete but it will do.

**Meanwhile, With Naruto**

**Normal P.O.V**

'God damn it! Every so often I feel extremely dizzy, why? It's taking me much longer then it should be to get to the stupid bridge!' were the thoughts of the Uzumaki who was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. It has been half an hour since she rescued the bridge builder's family and she keeps stopping to catch her breath while her strength is slowly disappearing. She was just about to land on another branch to stop for a while because of the dizziness again when she slipped.

"Fuck!" shouted the vixen as she fell and skidded on the ground for a bit before finally stopping at the base a tree. Her eye was half open (the other one was obviously closed behind her mask) and she was breathing very hard. For some reason she couldn't find the strength to get up again.

'Shit, I feel like shit'

She also felt like giving up but the thoughts of the villagers' taunting faces haunted her mind. They laughed and she heard their cries of victory when she decided, no. She wasn't going to give up just because of something stupid as being light-headed! The Jinchuriki got on her hands and knees and gritted her teeth as her small body protested. She somehow managed to stand up and start limping towards the bridge.

"**Hey kid, I think I found the source of your weakness."**

'You giving me headaches with all the crap you spout from that muzzle?'

"**I'll let that one go. No, I think that whoever gave you that medicine slipped something in it and I can feel it in your blood stream. I'm sure they added a small chunk of a canis root which weakens the target for 24 hours. I can't get rid of it but I can make these attacks you're having lessen in strength so it can become 'bearable'."**

'Thanks, I guess that would be better'

She was almost to the bridge when she saw the mist and the sounds of a battle. It would be suicide to just go charging in so using her tree climbing training she ran as silently as she could along the bottom of the bridge. When she heard the fighting above her she walked to the edge, walked up but stopped just before the bottom of the railing and looked over the top. She witnessed Kakashi, Asuma and Zabuza fighting the farthest away while Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino were battling against many thugs while protecting Tazuna. Through the gaps of the ice dome she could see Sasuke and the hunter-nin fighting and Sasuke using his now unlocked Sharingan. Naruto knew a jutsu she could try but she had to catch them by surprise.

"**Don't bother, that ice won't melt, I can feel the chakra radiating from it. That kid has some Kekkei Genkai that specialises in ice."**

'I know, that's why this will only be a distraction so I can get in there and help the teme'

'**What is she up to...?'**

Naruto jumped up and face the dome with her back to the Jonins' fight. She created the tiger hand seal and shouted, "**Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu**" and a giant fireball the size of a dragon head shot out of her mouth. It was about the size of Sasuke's **Gokakyu No Jutsu** but it was even more powerful. Everyone seemed to stop and looked at the source of the B-rank jutsu but when they saw Naruto standing there it was a huge shock. The jutsu exploded against the ice dome and gave Sasuke enough time to strike the hunter-nin and knock him out of the mirror he was currently in. Naruto then sneaked into the dome through the smoke and snuck up on Sasuke.

"What's the situation?" she asked in a commanding tone. The Uchiha was surprised for a moment before explaining the ice dome's properties and getting into a fighting stance while Naruto got into her stance beside him.

**With Zabuza, Kakashi and Asuma**

The Jonin heard a jutsu being used and looked over towards the ice dome area in time to see Naruto shoot a dragon head shaped fireball from her mouth at the dome. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Kakashi, where did that brat learn a B-rank jutsu like that?" asked the surprised but intrigued Momochi. It took a few seconds but the copy-cat ninja replied that he had no idea where his student had learnt such a powerful jutsu. Asuma was also shocked but was suspicious of the Kyuubi. He had figured that since Naruto had no other senseis except Kakashi and the Hokage certainly wouldn't teach her it, then that left the Kyuubi and he was one of the few people who knew that the Kyuubi, while it wasn't sealed into someone, could change into a human form and perform jutsus.

**With Shikamaru, Tazuna, Ino, Sakura and Choji**

The thugs, Tazuna and the Genins stood gaping at Naruto. Who knew she could use a jutsu like that. No one had seen her even studying scrolls so how could she possibly know that? Sure, they knew she possessed the ability to create shadow clones but that was the only other non-academy jutsu they knew she could use. Shikamaru used this distraction to possess four thugs with his **Kagemane Kage Shibari** and whistled to Choji to attack them, that also snapped the other three out of their shock and they too began to attack their selection of opponents.

**With Haku, Sasuke and Naruto**

Sasuke and Naruto were back to back with Sasuke's Sharingan active and in a stance while Naruto was in her stance. The Uzumaki activated her Kekkei Genkai and summoned something different. In each hand was a 20cm length blade with a 10cm black handle. The blade was shiny steel that had a curve inward near the top and on the other side of it near the bottom were two small points that curved outward. The handle the kanji for 'Fox' in silver on both sides and Naruto held them like daggers. Both Genins were prepared for the fight that was about to start.

'Her eye, is that the long lost Kishi No Meiyo? It hasn't been seen since the last member of the head Uzumaki clan family member was killed in the Kyuubi attack of Konoha twelve years ago... could she be the offspring of that clan member?' Haku was very interested now but also slightly worrying. First the boy had activated the Sharingan, now the girl had activated the Kishi No Meiyo? What now, the pink haired girl activates the Byakugan? The fake hunter-nin leapt into his ice mirrors once again while holding some senbon in his hands.

"Sasuke, your Sharingan can see his movements, correct? Good, use your kunai, shuriken and **Gokakyu No Jutsu** to try and hit him. While you are doing that, I will also try to attack him with kunai and shuriken while deflecting as many senbon as I can with my weapons." With that said she activated her Chakurabijon and looked for a good spot to aim her ninja tools at him.

**Half an Hour Later**

Both Genins looked like pin cushions and were panting badly. Sasuke's Sharingan had deactivated and Naruto Kishi No Meiyo had also deactivated and her weapons disappeared. The ground was littered with kunai, shuriken and senbon but most senbon had pierced the students' bodies. Their arms, legs, back and front were covered in them but they still stood on shaky legs.

"Give up and I won't kill you," the hunter-nin's mask was cracked a few times and his uniform was scorched a few times from Sasuke many uses of his main jutsu. "Please don't make me do this."

You could hear the sincerity in his voice but didn't stop Naruto from saying, "No, we won't run away we will keep trying no matter what."

The hunter-nin sighed and threw more senbon from all different directions. Sasuke and Naruto jumped away to try to avoid them. The hunter-nin appeared in the mirror behind Sasuke and threw more senbon at him, aiming to kill. The Uchiha turned round but realised it was too late to dodge so he closed his eyes but the pain of dozens of needles impaling his body never came. Blood splattered against the ground but it wasn't his blood. He opened his eyes and widened them in horror and the sight of Naruto's senbon covered body standing in front of his. She coughed up blood and wavered on her feet slightly before falling backwards into Sasuke's arms. He lowered her down to the ground and asked in a shaky voice, "Why?"

"I-I don't k-know. My body j-just moved on its o-own. Sasuke, I was g-going to show everyone what a p-powerful n-ninja I could be, I was going t-to show that horrible v-village that I won't take t-their shit anymore. Please, tell them I f-forgive them..." she was cut short as she closed her eye and her breathing stopped.

"Tell who Naruto? Who?! NARUTOOOO?!" Sasuke clutched the motionless body of his teammate and for once in a long time, cried. "Please Naruto, wake up! I don't want to lose someone again! First my whole family and now you?! Please, wake up!"

"I assume it's not the first time seeing someone close to you die?" the hunter-nin stepped out of his mirror with three senbon in his hand. The Uchiha placed Naruto body on the ground and stood up straight while picking of varies senbon. He kept looking at his fallen friend's body as he shook in rage and hatred. "Don't worry I will make your death-" he never finished his sentence as Sasuke slammed his fist into the ninja's face, sending his flying back against his mirror which shattered. His eyes were the blood red Sharingan again.

"Shut up." His voice was filled with only hatred as he glared at the fake hunter-nin, "How dare you... how dare you!" The Uchiha punched and kicked the ninja over and over again while getting his rage out until finally the mask broke. Sasuke was about to punch him again but stopped. The Genin realised that it was Haku, the boy who helped Naruto. "Why? Why help her then kill her?"

Haku coughed but replied, "I felt sorry for her, I didn't want to see her suffer and I didn't expect her to recover so fast so I figured she wouldn't fight here." Sasuke was still furious but lowered his fist. Haku coughed again but continued to say, "Kill me. You have defeated me so I am no longer any use to Zabuza-sama."

The Uchiha was confused, "Why die for someone like him?"

"Zabuza-sama saved me. He took me in after my mother was killed by my father for having a Kekkei Genkai. Before that I was on the streets until Zabuza raised me, therefore I will forever be his weapon and serve him in any way I can. So please, kill me."

Sasuke was about to reply until the sound of electricity reached their ears. They both looked over to see Zabuza immobilised by Kakashi's dog summons and Asuma with his trench knives next to the copy-cat ninja. The Hatake was bent down slightly with his hand stretched downwards and his other arm holding onto his upper arm where a ball of electricity was gathering in his hand.

"This is a technique I made myself, **Chidori!**" He then ran towards Zabuza with his arm aiming for the missing-nin's heart. Haku made a split-second decision and created a mirror and stepped into it. He reappeared in front of Zabuza just before Kakashi reached his destination, resulting in Haku getting hit instead.

"Sasuke!" shouted the lazy Nara as the other Genin and Tazuna ran up to him as they had just finished knocking out the thugs. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke had the look of sorrow on his face as he looked down and gestured to the now breaking ice mirrors. They looked towards where he was looking at gasped. As the last of the ice broke away, they saw Naruto's motionless form covered in needles just lying in the middle of it. Cries of horror broke out as they all rushed towards her, except Sasuke who couldn't look at the one who saved him but paid the price.

**With Naruto and the Rest of the Genins plus Tazuna**

Sakura reached her first and she fell to her knees in front of Naruto. She couldn't bring herself to talk but was overcome with sadness that she burst into tears and cried on the Uzumaki's shoulder. The others reached her soon enough as Ino joined her on the ground and grasped Naruto's hand and cried as well. Choji let a few tears slip but Shikamaru couldn't even do that. Before Naruto's 'change', he, Naruto, Kiba and Choji had been best friends. They always played pranks together, ate lunch together, sat with each other and always hung out together. He looked away from his friend's body but he never cried. Shikamaru never cried and he wasn't going to start now, he couldn't even bring himself to. Tazuna didn't really know what to say. Sure, she had been pretty cold and didn't really get involved with anyone when she could but she gave Inari hope and he liked her for that. She was only twelve, even if she didn't look it with her height (140cm).

**With Kakashi, Haku, Asuma and Zabuza**

Haku was dead, Zabuza just tried to cut off Kakashi's head but the Hatake jumped back, taking Haku's body with him and Asuma attacked the missing-nin. Kakashi laid Haku's on the ground and joined Asuma in attacking Zabuza when a laugh reached their ears. Everyone, even the Genins and Tazuna, looked at the source of the laugh to see Gato, with a cast on his arm, and about all his men.

"Demon of the Mist? Ha, more like Baby of The Mist."

"What is this Gato?" asked an angered Zabuza.

"Well you ninja are all tired, so now my men can kill you. You see, I higher missing ninja so they do their job but get tired, so then my men kill them and I don't have to spend a single coin! Whoever brings me the bridge builder's head gets a bonus!" cheers rang from the thugs but before they even took a step, a crossbow bolt landed in front of them, Everyone looked back to see all the villagers with weapons and Inari leading them with a crossbow in one hand and Naruto's kunai in the other.

"We won't be pushed around anymore Gato! It's time to stand up for ourselves and become heroes!" Inari shouted and the villagers charged towards the thugs.

"Hey Kakashi, pass be a kunai." Kakashi threw a kunai in Zabuza direction and was caught by the missing-nin in the mouth that then joined the villagers and ended up being the one who killed Gato. Asuma and Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and asked what had happened.

"Naruto's dead..." that was all Sasuke could say. The three of them walked towards their team. Tazuna had stepped back and let them have their moment while he walked over to Tsunami and Inari to inform them of what had happened. Ino and Sakura were still holding onto their old friend when Sasuke crouched next to them. "She said something before she... you know..."

The girls looked over to Sasuke to see what he was going to say. The Uchiha was looked at his feet as he refused to look at the face of his fallen friend. "She asked me to tell them that she forgives them but I don't know who she was talking about. I know you three were close so I was wondering if you knew who it was."

The kunoichis gasped and more tears weld up in their eyes. They knew that she was talking about them, about their betrayal.

"Hey wait, there are needles in the back of her neck," Asuma stated while he had a look of happiness on his face, "remember how the fake hunter-nin took out Zabuza? He threw two needles at the back of his neck which made him seem like he was dead. The two senbon are in the exact same place as Zabuza's." That brought hope to the Genins so Kakashi squeezed past them and brought Naruto into a sitting position. He proceeded to slowly pull out two senbon that were lodged in her neck and her breathing returned to normal and he could feel her pulse.

"She's alive." Cries of happiness erupted from the Genins and Ino and Sakura hugged each other, which surprised everyone. They were brought out of it when Naruto coughed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh... why do I feel like a hedgehog?," she then looked down and noticed all the senbon, "alright which asshole used me as target practice?" with the help of the other two kunoichis, Naruto pulled out the senbon and was going to stand up when she was pulled into a big hug from Ino and Sakura.

The Uzumaki _hated_ hugs so she was going to push them off when they said at the same time, "I'm sorry." That completely caught her off guard and her eyes widened in surprise but went back to her emotionless face and she lightly pushed them off.

"I have no idea what brought that on but never, and I mean never, hug me again or I will punch you in the throat, are we clear?" the other two only just smiled. Their Naruto-chan may not be the same but she was still their Naruto-chan, their old friend.

"**You hugged Inari."**

'That was different, he is a small child, and they are two girls my age'

"**Whatever..."**

**Tsunami's House One Week Later**

The Konoha ninjas were outside the house all packed and recovered. Inari was crying tears of joy but also sadness because Naruto was leaving. They were about to head off as they had just finished saying goodbye when Inari ran up and hugged Naruto around the waist. Again, she was caught off guard because of a hug but she didn't show it, instead, she did the unexpected. Naruto placed her hand on top of Inari's head and lightly pushed him away. She then crouched down, hand still on his head, and looked Inari in the eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Inari." The vixen stood up and walked back to her teammates who were a little shocked but walked with her away from Wave. She never said much, but Inari knew what it meant and smiled.

'Yeah, I will miss you, Naruto-neechan.'

**A/N: Woo! The longest chapter yet and the end of the Wave Arc!**

**Naruto: "Yeah yeah, now when can I kick ass at the Chuunin Exams?"**

**We'll get to that. Anyway don't forget to vote on the poll and review!****HH**


	12. Chuunin Exams Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._

**Chapter 12: Chuunin Exam Part 1**

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto and Sakura were walking towards their houses as they both live in the same direction from the bridge. Team 7 and team 10 had just returned from Wave and they all went their separate ways. There was an awkward silence hanging the air because neither kunoichi really knew what to say, that is until the blonde decided that she had enough of being followed.

"That's it, Konohamaru stop trying to follow us in that fake rock. Seriously though, what kind of rock is square with two holes in it?" both of the girls had turned round and Konohamaru, realised he had been spotted, threw away the bad disguise.

"Ah, that is to be expected from my future wife, to be able to see past my amazing camouflage! Wait; is that a girl with you? Is she your girlfriend?! How dare you go out with the future wife of the future Hokage?!" He was now pointing at Sakura who blushed but the red on her face turned from embarrassment to anger.

"No Konohamaru, she is not my girlfriend and I am not going to be your future wife." Replied the vixen whose facial expression never changed, it was still emotionless.

Still angry, Sakura asked Naruto, "How did you meet him anyway?"

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry Naruto but I can't accept this picture it looks like you are completely and utterly bored and/or have no interest in this whatsoever." The Third Hokage was sitting at a desk in a big room with Naruto sitting on a chair in front of him. The Hokage had requested a picture of her for her ninja ID card but he wasn't accepting this one._

"_It's perfectly fine so I'm not getting it redone, either take it or leave it." The girl was having none of it. She liked her picture so it's staying. The Sandaime sighed and shook his head; she was so stubborn, just like her mother. Just then the door opened._

"_Okay old man, it's time for me to take that hat and become Hokage!" the cry of the Hokage's 'Honourable Grandson' reached their ears and he charged towards the Sarutobi but before he could reach his grandfather, he tripped over his long scarf. The occupants of the room sweat dropped when he stood up and pointed at Naruto, "You tripped me!"_

_The Jinchuriki merely raised her eyebrow, "No I didn't, and you tripped over your stupid scarf, baka." Konohamaru didn't believe her so he charged at her instead. Naruto sighed and before he could touch her, she picked him up by his collar with both her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "Believe it or not, see if I care, but it's the truth so deal with it."_

_A man with black glasses appeared at the door and shouted at the Uzumaki to let the 'Honourable Grandson' Konohamaru go. The blonde didn't look like cared even when said kid claimed that she wouldn't hit him because of his title. She put him down on his feet and just when Konohamaru thought he had won, flicked his forehead._

"_I already told you, I couldn't even care if he was your _grandmother, _I can do what I want." The kunoichi walked past the man who glared at her and exited the room._

_Flashback End_

"And ever since then he's been declaring that I'm going to be his wife." The blonde finished retelling the story of how she met Konohamaru. The 'future Hokage' had an idea to get Naruto's attention. He quickly grabbed the girl's collar and pulled her down, moved her mask to the side a little and gave her a light kiss on the lips before replacing her mask and running away shouting 'My first kiss!'

Naruto and Sakura just stood there, shocked at what had just taken place but then that shock turned into anger. Naruto's anger was on Konohamaru kissing her and Sakura's was about her protectiveness of her friend and the girlfriend comment earlier. They both ran in the direction of Konohamaru but stopped when they saw him being lifted by a guy with something strapped to his back and what looked like something shaped as cat ears on his head. Next to him was a girl with dirty blonde hair and a giant fan on her back. Konohamaru was struggling and was obviously scared. Naruto silently created a clone and told it to hide in the trees next to the wooden fence.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the Uzumaki was kind of pissed off; she wanted to get Konohamaru first and get revenge for the stolen kiss. The three of them looked at Naruto and Sakura and relief fell over Konohamaru's face, that is until he saw their angered look and remembered what he had done moments ago.

"This brat ran into me so I'm just giving him a piece of my mind." The boy with face paint answered and looked really smug until Naruto mentioned he was the Hokage's grandson, and then shock took over his face. Naruto used that distraction to mentally tell her clone to attack. The shadow clone jumped from the tree and kicked the boy in the face. Sending him flying into the girl who caught him easily and Konohamaru to fall to the ground and land on his butt. He thought that it would be best to go with Naruto's punishment than the boy's so he ran to safety behind her and looked at them past her leg. The Jinchuriki got a look at his hitai-ate and realised he was from Sunagakure.

The Haruno also noticed and asked them, "What are Suna ninja doing in Konoha?" They were about to reply but Naruto interrupted them by looking at the tree and shouted for someone to come down. Sasuke was standing on the tree branch smirking.

"How did you know I was here, dobe?"

"Not you teme, the guy below you." Confused he looked below him but didn't see anyone until in a swirl of sand, a boy with red hair and some kind of gourd appeared. He also had the kanji for 'love' on the left side of his forehead. Again in a swirl of sand, he disappeared, only to reappear in front of the other two Suna ninja.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to the village, I should kill you and Temari right now." He glared both of them as they seemed to shrink away slightly.

"W-we're sorry G-G-Gaara; we won't do it a-again." The now named Temari and Kankuro seemed to say at the same time. Gaara shifted his attention to Naruto while Sasuke jumped down to join his teammates.

"What is your name?" asked the Jinchuriki of the One-Tailed beast. He too glared the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki but it was more intense than the glare to his fellow ninja. Naruto didn't seem fazed by the glare at all but Konohamaru did because he hid behind her even more.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what about you?"

"Sabaku No Gaara, will you be participating in the Chuunin Exams?"

'Oh so that's why they're here' thought the pink haired kunoichi. She had been watching this exchange with a lot of interest.

"I'm not sure but if I am, I'll see you there, Sabaku No Gaara."

"Indeed, Naruto Uzumaki." The demon inside Gaara was screaming for the girl's blood and shouting something about the Kyuubi, this only made his interest in Naruto grow more.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sakura, Naruto and I were waiting for Kakashi-sensei at the bridge. The trip back to Konoha was uneventful and if anyone questioned Naruto about Inari hugging her but she just gave them a cold glare, obviously she doesn't like people thinking she's soft. Sakura was saying something to me but I just tuned her out. Kakashi-sensei was going to be at least two hours late and it hate only been one hour since the designated time, therefore I decided to bring up a conversation with Naruto who was leaning on the railing of the bridge a short distance away from me.

"So, what is the Kishi No Meiyo?" Sakura instantly shut up; thank Kami, as she was probably just as intrigued at myself. Naruto looked at me with a straight face like she was analyzing me which I had to admit, kind of scared me. Something that puzzles me a lot is her mask and clothing choice. Just the day before graduation she wore this stupid orange jumpsuit that screamed 'Kill me! I'm right here!', no mask and her hair was tied up in two ponytails at each side of her head. Now she wore her mask, her hair is always in one high ponytail and her clothing was a black short-sleeved shirt that hugged her sides, navy cargo trousers with at least two pockets on each leg (she claimed that in Wave it was cold so she changed from shorts to cargo trousers), and navy finger-less gloves that reached just below her elbow. It was an improvement but I didn't like it, it's not like the Naruto I grew up with in the academy.

She finally stopped 'analyzing' me and sighed before answering my question, "It is the Kekkei Genkai passed down throughout the head family of the Uzumaki clan. Unlike the Hyuuga clan, the different families didn't matter with the Uzumakis as everyone was like one big family on Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed and almost everyone was wiped out. The Uzumakis are distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and were highly respected and feared throughout the shinobi world because of they were very knowledgeable in the art of fuinjutsu. Konoha and Uzushiogakure had an alliance that is why on ninja's uniforms and flak jackets the Uzumaki spiral is attached on them. In case you haven't noticed, I had it on my old jumpsuit and a couple of my shirts and Kakashi-sensei has it on himself. I told you some history of my clan so you won't have to ask any more questions, is that all?"

'Well I didn't expect all that but it answered my question. Sakura looks like she thinks it's Christmas with all that new information'

**Poof**

Kakashi-sensei then decided to drop by.

"Alright there are two things I want you to do today. The first is chakra paper to find out what your nature affinities are," he then brought out four square shaped pieces of paper, "what I want you to do is to take these bits of paper and channel some chakra into it. If you have a fire affinity it will ignite and turn to ash, if it's lightning the paper will wrinkle, if it's wind it will split in two, if it's water the paper will become damp and if it's earth the paper will turn to dirt and crumble." He continued to pick up a piece of paper with his free hand and channel chakra into it. The paper immediately wrinkled up and he did his weird eye smile.

"But remember, just because your affinity is, let's say, fire does not mean you won't be able to use any water type jutsus."

**Normal P.O.V**

The three Genin were excited now. The first person to try was Sasuke and his chakra paper ignited and turned to ash at one end and ever so slightly wrinkled at the other. Kakashi explained that his affinity was fire and a little bit of lightning. It was the Jinchuriki's turn next who did the same as Sasuke.

Before anything happened, the Uzumaki contacted the Kyuubi. 'Hey Kyuubi-san, what do you think I'll get?'

"**I don't know but since some of my chakra is in your eye it will probably influence the paper so maybe a bit of fire. I managed to master all five affinities but my first one was fire so that's my guess but you have your own affinity as well so who knows?"**

Naruto's chakra paper split in half, one piece of paper then wrinkled while a corner of the other piece ignited and turned to ash. It was quite a surprise that she had two affinities and a small part of a third affinity.

"Well that is a surprise Naruto; it seems you have two and a little bit of a third, well done." The Hatake was slightly concerned that the Kyuubi had something to do with the fire part but decided that it wasn't much of a bit deal so he left it. It was now Sakura's turn but when nothing happened Kakashi had a thought. He took Naruto chakra paper and gave it to Sakura who was confused at first but channelled her chakra into them anyway. The two pieces of paper sealed back together and unwrinkled while the corner of the other piece reappeared. "Ah, Sakura you must have a talent in medical jutsu so-" but he never got to continue as the paper turned to dirt and crumbled away. "Well that's new. It seems you do have a nature affinity, earth, and a talent in medical jutsu, well done!"

The copy-cat ninja brought out three pink slips and told his students about the Chuunin Exams and that if they wish to participate they had to fill out the slip and be at the academy for 1:30pm on Wednesday. It was currently Monday so after the sensei poofed away everyone went their separate ways. Sakura when home to study some scrolls, Sasuke went to train in the Uchiha training ground while Naruto went to go get ramen from Ichiraku.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I walked into the small ramen stall and Teuchi instantly spotted me. I hadn't been here for a while so he called his daughter Ayame.

"I haven't seen you for ages Naruto-chan! I heard you went on a mission, so how'd it go?" the old man asked me as he cooked my favourite, miso ramen. I answered him that it went well but never mentioned my injury, killing the four thugs or getting impaled by hundreds of senbon.

"It's so good to see you again Naruto-chan, you're our favourite customer." Ayame smiled at me so I gave her a small one back and a nod. I was half-way through my meal when Team 8 appeared at the stall.

"Yo Naruto, what's up?" Kiba shouted as he sat down next to me. Akamaru was in his hood on top of his head as they both grinned at me (can dogs even grin?). I swear I think that guy hit on me a couple of times in the academy. I answered that I was fine while Hinata sat to my right and Shino sat to her right.

"We just c-came back from a m-mission N-Naruto-chan. We also h-heard your t-team came back from a-a mission as well, how d-did it go?" Hinata was timed as always. It she wasn't so shy all the time she could be a very good kunoichi. Shino nodded at me as a sign of greeting and I nodded back.

"It went fine I guess. Is your team signing up for the Chuunin Exams as well?" I asked to no one in particular but dog-breath spoke up.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna kick your butt Naruto and our team will beat your team!" he exclaimed rather too loudly for my sensitive ears. That guy can be a right idiot. Akamaru barked in agreement and their ramen came at that point as well. I noticed that Kiba ordered beef ramen, Hinata ordered miso ramen and Shino ordered chicken ramen. I finished my ramen quickly as I didn't want to be in a conversation with the baka any longer so I left some money on the table and walked away.

**At the Apartment of Naruto Uzumaki**

I sat on my bed with the pink slip on my knee and a pen in my right hand. The questions that were on the slip were things like my name, age, gender, what village I'm from and if I agree to some shit that I didn't bother reading. After I finished signing it I placed the slip on my bedside table, next to the picture of team 7. I looked at it, scoffed and opened my drawer to look for my pyjamas. I took off my hitai-ate from around my waist, my top, shoes, gloves, trousers, boxers and bra and threw them in the dirty clothing basket except my shoes, which were now under my bed and my hitai-ate which I placed also next to the photo. Lastly I put on my white tank top that stopped just below my belly button and pulled up a pair of black shorts that reached to just before my knees. I almost forgot to take off my mask that I once again put on my bedside table.

'I need to find other places to put things other than that table'

I climbed under the covers and lay down on my side and stared out the window.

'Say Kyuubi-san, did you like Konoha before you were forced to attack it?'

"**Not really. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were snobby stuck-up posh pricks and the villagers weren't really any better. The Inuzukas always stank, the Aburames never really talked, the Naras very okay but it was annoying at how lazy they were so the Yamanaka were the most decent ninja there, except for their ability to enter someone's mind, I didn't like that."**

'So you're saying that you like the Yamanakas best?'

"**Yeah, I guess so. Why ask all of a sudden?"**

'It's just that when I become powerful enough to have my revenge on this village I was wondering who I should spare. Obviously I will kill all the villagers, except Ayame and Teuchi, and then I'm going to kill most of the ninja except those who have been kind to me like Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, the Hokage, Anko, Ibiki... you know who I generally mean'

"**What about your teammates, team 10 and team 8?"**

'... not sure yet. They are still merely comrades and nowhere near close to friends. Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba are a maybe considering they were friendly to me in the academy...'

"**What about Sakura and Ino?"**

'...'

"**You told Sasuke you forgave them."**

'That was just to ease their minds; I don't forgive them, not after what they did'

"**But all they did was stop talking and playing with you, their parents probably influenced them."**

'I don't care! They were my only friends since no other kids would even go near me. They promised we would always be friends and they shattered that into a million pieces!'

Suddenly Kyuubi's chakra flared because of my anger and I growled as I tried to stop it. I sensed ANBU a small distance away from my window and I stuck up my middle finger at the window so they would get the message to leave, and they did.

"**Calm down Naruto, or do you want to go 'Kyuubi mode' and destroyed your apartment and possibly the a few houses?"**

'I wouldn't mind the last part...' I heard the Kyuubi sigh from within my mind.

"**You know, sometimes I worry about you. What happened to the kid that always used to look up at me with those big blue eyes and called me 'Kyu-chan'?"**

'Long gone... and I was four back then!'

Kyuubi-san and I ceased contact after that so I could fall asleep. I lay on back and closed my eyes, thinking of what would come tomorrow and memories of my old friends. I snorted and thought, 'Who needs the bastards?'

I fell asleep but opened my eyes to see the huge cage that held the only one that understood me, it was time for training. A man with long red hair, red eyes and a red samurai outfit stepped outside the cage. The features about him that made it obvious that he wasn't human, except the eyes were his pointed nails, fangs, red fox ears and nine swishing red fox tails behind him.

"**Alright gaki, time for your training."**

**A/N: Wow, three chapters in three days, what a record!**

**Naruto: "Don't jinx it!"**

**Ah shit, too late now.**

**Sakura: "Why was I embarrassed that Konohamaru thought I was Naruto's girlfriend?"**

**Naruto: "Because you realised what a sexy beast I am, even in girl form?"**

**Sakura: *Punches Naruto through a wall***

**Uh... *thinks: If I say something wrong, that could be me!***

**Well... um... oh look at the time! It's past 2:00 in the morning! (It actually is I always stay up this late writing.) I'm tired, goodnight! *Runs away***

**Sakura: "Hey! You get back here! *Runs after her***


	13. Chuunin Exams Part 2: First Exam

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._

**Well hello there!**

**Sakura: "You still haven't answered my question" *Glares at her***

**Ah ha well... you see... ****I, uh...**

**Sakura: "I'm waiting"**

**Happy: "Aw Sakura, do you want her to say it's because you liiiiiiiike Naruto?"**

**Sakura: "What the hell, a talking and flying blue cat?"**

**Happy?! What are you doing here? Where's Natsu?"**

**Happy: "He's at the hospital because Erza beat him and Gray up too hard. She's scary..."**

**Sakura: "I'll show you scary if you don't get out of here!" *Purple flames appear around me as I raise my fist***

**Happy: "Ahhhh, another Erza!" *Flys away* "Naaaaaatsuuuuuu! Help!"**

**Well then... I guess I'll use this time to... *Runs away from Sakura* Wait for me Happy!**

**Chapter 13: Chuunin Exams Part 2, the First Exam**

**Wednesday, 1:15, Outside the Academy**

**Normal P.O.V**

Team 7 had decided to meet outside the ninja academy about 10-20 minutes before the time they were meant to have arrived. Strangely, they had all met outside at the exact moment. "So, you guys ready?" asked the Uchiha. To be honest, he was very excited. He couldn't wait to test his strength against other ninja and prove what he could do. Naruto was also very excited as by doing this she could also train, become more powerful and achieve her goal. Sadly, she didn't get much sleep as she asked the Kyuubi to give her extra training. On Monday night it was just the same as every other night, train for about an hour with the fox in human form and then really go to sleep instead of fighting in her mind, but last night lasted for about 4 hours. She didn't think about any memories like she did when she went home after getting ramen, she just went straight to sleep and trained until the demon fox kicked her out of her own mind. Sakura was nervous but not as much as she thought once she met up with her teammates, she thought that was because their confidence gave her confidence.

"Yes, let's go." Sasuke led the team into the building after the Uzumaki's reply. They had handed in their slips and were told to go to room 301 on the third floor but as they reached the second floor they saw a crowd of people around two Leaf ninja and a door that had the number 301 on it. "Hey guys, we're only on the second floor, you know what that means."

"Yeah Naruto, a genjutsu. You saw it as well, right Sakura?" asked the Sharingan user. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Well if they can't see that it's a genjutsu then we should just- hey Sasuke? Where are you going?" Sasuke ignored the blonde and walked towards the crowd. 'That baka! If they can't see past the genjutsu then they aren't fit to become Chuunin, he shouldn't tell them!'

"**Are you just saying that to get rid of the competition?"**

'No...'

"**I think I see a certain platinum blonde in there, you sure you want to stop Sasuke?"**

'I thought I told you to stop mentioning Ino and Sakura! That was the past, I hate that subject and you know it'

"**I know that's why I bring it up... okay, okay I'm joking! Seriously though, just make up with them. Remember that I can sense your emotions and I hate the negative feelings that you feel when you see Ino or Sakura or hear their name, it's getting on my nerves."**

'Well I don't give a fuck you shit eating mutt'

"**You want to go there gaki?"**

'Bring it fuzzball!'

"**Ha ha I love these conversations. Sometimes I wish these bars weren't here, but just so you know, I'm getting revenge in the next training session."**

'Whatever'

Sasuke had engaged in a conversation with the two ninja and someone that looked like he was a Hyuuga. Sakura and Naruto walked up to their teammate just when a guy in a green spandex, orange leg warmers and a bowl cut with fuzzy eyebrows appeared. He proclaimed his love for Sakura who in turn felt disgusted and tried to escape but he wouldn't stop asking her out on dates. Naruto was getting pissed off by this guy so she did the first thing that came to mind...

"Hey, can you please stop harassing my teammate with requests to go on dates? She is becoming very uncomfortable and she and I would appreciate it if you would stop. I understand that you seem to like Sakura but please tone it down with the desperateness, alright?" she stepped in front of her pink haired teammate protectively.

"**Jealous, are we?"**

'Ha, you wish. I just want him to back off so we can go to the real room 301'

"**Sure, sure..."**

'I'm telling the truth!'

"Oh, I am sorry. I have seen the error in my ways and I will stop, but someday I will have you and protect you my beautiful cherry blossom!" the weird spandex guy then ran to his own teammates and it was only me and Sakura standing awkwardly. A few more minutes of awkward silence then spandex dude stopping one of the ninja guarding the door and Sasuke from kicking each other. After his scolding people started to head up stairs after the genjutsu had been revealed. As team 7 were walking up the steps with Sasuke in front and Sakura and Naruto side by side, the Haruno decided to speak up.

"Thank you for helping me Naruto, but why did you do it?"

The Jinchuriki never said anything for a few moments but soon answered, "He was pissing me off, asking you on all those dates and he seemed to piss you off as well. You are my teammate Sakura and teammates stick together, that's all."

That seemed to crush any hope Sakura had that the blonde could have been friends with her again. They ended up in a big hall with a landing at one side where Lee stood (they learned his name when the one called TenTen shouted at him). The boy challenged Sasuke to a fight which Naruto only scoffed at before saying that they only had five minutes so they had to leave. Sasuke countered by claiming it would only take five minutes but soon Lee kicked him into the air, got behind him and unravelled his bandages on his arms. He was about to do something when he was stopped by a giant turtle and later Lee's sensei appears, Might Guy. He was punched in the face but hugged afterwards which only led to the other Genins being scarred for life. The three quickly slipped away and towards the exam hall. **(A/N: I know I'm skipping all this but that's because it's really boring and I'm too lazy to write it all out. Besides, you guys know what happens and there isn't really any point because I know most of you would just skip it anyway.)**

Kakashi Hatake stopped them before they entered and said to them, "Well done. I'm glad that you are all here because if only two or one of you had appeared, you wouldn't be able to take the exam." The team was shocked but Kakashi soon disappeared and entered the exam hall to see groups of Genins from the Leaf and other ninja villages. Team 10 and team 8 soon spotted them and Ino and Sakura started bickering while Kiba tried to taunt Sasuke and Naruto. A man who introduced himself as Kabuto from the Hidden Leaf told them to keep it down as they were attracting unwanted attention. He offered to read some information about certain ninja from his cards as he has taken the Chuunin exam 6 other times.

"Show me Rock Lee, Sabaku No Gaara... and Naruto Uzumaki." The Uchiha asked the fellow Leaf ninja. Naruto was worried at how much information was on the card and angry at why her own teammate would ask for information when she was standing right next to him! **(A/N: Again, I'm going to skip Gaara and Lee's because I can't remember what's on them and it isn't very important anyway, but I'd say Naruto's was kind of important.)**

"**If you're worried about it then kill him!"**

'You know I can't do that'

"Asking for your own teammate's card? Fine. Naruto Uzumaki, orphan and teammates of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Has completed 8 D-rank missions and 1 C-rank mission turned A-rank," the whole Konoha 9 (except team 7 of course) was interested now, "and suffered from an extreme injury on said mission. She is from the Hidden Leaf village and hasn't had the best that life has to offer. At the age of 12 she suffered from a very serious accident, causing one of her eyes to get damaged severely," Now Naruto's teammates were very interested like the rest of their comrades, "which she hides behind her mask. She has mastery of the **Kage Bunshin **technique as she does not need to do hand seals and say it name of the technique as well as basic academy jutsus." He finished with a smile and Naruto only glared at him.

'How the hell does he know this stuff? He's never met me before'

"**I don't know, but he reeks of snakes and I don't like it."**

"Wait, what do you mean accident? And how did it affect her eye?" asked a very curious Inuzuka. The Konoha 9 (except Naruto and plus Kabuto) were now looking at her with confused and worried looks, the worried looks especially from Sakura and Ino. She just glared at everyone and looked away.

"Don't even ask 'cause I'm not telling you shit."

"And here's some more information, you see newer and more insignificant villages like Otogakure are here as well, that might be why you don't recognise the village symbols." Kabuto explained and it looked like he was going to comment further, until a ninja of said village with bandages all over him except his left eye tried to punch with the arm that had a strange metal plate on it. Kabuto successfully dodged him but surprisingly his glasses broke and he fell forward onto his hands and knees while vomiting.

"That should teach you not to call Otogakure insignificant." The man with the metal plate said. 'I'm so going to beat the shit out of him. Because of this asshole, I can't take my anger out on Kabuto' thought an angered butter blonde.

"**Calm down, you'll get your chance in the exam."**

'I want to kill him _now_ though'

"**Well Chuunin exams are taken very seriously, people will die so like I said, you'll get your chance."**

'I'm getting my chance now!'

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I activated the Kishi No Meiyo and summoned my katana which I pulled out of its sheath and ran towards the Sound ninja. He turned around when he heard the cries of my comrades and once he saw me with a katana heading for him he raised his arm. I had my katana at his throat and he had his metal plated arm right in front of my face.

"You're quite fast for a Leaf ninja."

"Thanks, I train quite hard."

"**You could get kicked out for this."**

'No one ever gets in trouble on their first warning'

**Poof**

Ibiki Morino and 2 Chuunins appeared in front of the door to the Exam Room and spotted us. "Hey! You continue that and I'll have you out of here before you can say 'Chuunin'! I will have no fighting in my exam." I smirked and deactivated my Kekkei Genkai and the ninja from Otogakure stepped back.

'The proctor for this exam is Ibiki? It should be amusing'

He glared at us but when he recognised me he sighed, "Oh great, not you, Naruto. I thought I'd be able to do this without any trouble." I just gave him a small smile which he rolled his eyes at before telling everyone to get in and pick a number and sit at our seat. There were three columns of tables with three seats at each desk. I got the number 29 so I sat in middle seat of the first column of the fourth row next to Hinata and some other ninja. Ibiki explained that we weren't allowed to be caught cheating and everyone automatically get 10 points. If we are caught cheating five times then our whole team was disqualified. While the Chuunin were handing out the test papers I was thinking, Sakura and Shikamaru could most likely do this without any problems but what about everyone else? When I got my paper I was horrified but I didn't show it. There questions only a Chuunin or higher could do, how were we meant to do this? I looked around and saw Shikamaru writing as well as Sakura and a few others but most people just stared at the paper. This was impossible, unless...

"**You know, Ibiki said-"**

'He said we weren't allowed to be 'caught' cheating, I know. Would asking you count as cheating?'

"**Well probably but even if it's not, I'm still not going to help you."**

I swear I felt him grin. I groaned and slammed my head against the table which made a few people look at me. How am I going to be able to cheat? Hinata and Neji have the Byakugan so they could look through people to see their answers, Sasuke has the Sharingan so he can copy their movements, and- I'm so stupid. How can they copy people who have no idea what they're doing? Even if they did find someone who was also cheating, where would they get those answers from? I looked around again and noticed that it was only a few Leaf ninja who were looking directly at their paper and writing really fast.

'Do you think that they're actually Genin?'

"**Nope."**

'Well okay then, but how am going to cheat?'

"**How about you create a distraction and switch your paper with someone else's?"**

'Good idea, I'm claiming that as my own'

"**Baka."**

I created a few shadow clones that appeared outside the exam hall. Kyuubi-san taught me a trick with **Kage Bunshin **that allows me to be able to create them a small distance away. They knew what to do and I was dreading it because the people who knew me were most likely going to know it was me.

"**So what did you get them to do?"**

'You'll see'

I had to wait a few minutes but soon the four Hokages (the shadow clones) ran into the room. The first Hokage started ranting on about Madara Uchiha, the Second Hokage started singing Happy Birthday to Ibiki, the Third Hokage starting asking everyone where his 'Icha Icha' was and the Fourth Hokage kept asking where the Kyuubi was. I could hear said demon in my mind laughing his ass off at how stupid this was.

'I had to think of something fast and it was the first thing that came to mind!'

"**I can't believe it! All your friends are going to know it was you and so will Ibiki."**

'They're not my friends'

"**Sure..."**

I switched my paper with the guy in front of me, wrote my name on it and just waited for the exam to end. Once the Chuunin realised they were just clones they destroyed them and told everyone to continue with the exam. Team 10, team 8, my teammates and Ibiki were looking at me but I just ignored them and closed my eyes. I ended up in my mind in front of the Kyuubi and to my right were target dummies.

'I'm going to practise my jutsu now'

"**Why? The exam ends in about ten minutes so what's the point?"**

'I'm bored'

I activated my Kekkei Genkai and gauntlets appeared on my arms. They started below my elbow and ended at my finger tips and were pointed so it looked like I had claws. They were black and it looked like they had different plates of metal on them with the points that stuck out and a small point covered my elbow and pointed towards my shoulder (I suck at descriptions of things but just imagine Daedric gauntlets from Skyrim).

'Why are gauntlets in the Uzumaki sealed cave anyway? There're not weapons so how can I summon them?'

"**They are chakra gauntlets, extremely rare and you can channel your chakra into them so they are more considered as weapons that armour."**

'Makes sense'

I did just that and shaped the chakra into lightning in my left gauntlet and fire into my right, soon lightning started to zap from it and fire surrounded my other gauntlet in a spiral like form. 'Okay, I can do this...'

I then began to use my left hand to move around my right in attempt to transport the lightning chakra to the other gauntlet without losing control. I was almost done when the fire chakra did what I didn't want it to do and overtook the lightning, I panicked and attempted to lessen the fire but that only made it worse and the whole thing went out of control and exploded. I landed a short distance away and groaned.

"**Now can I say I told you so?"**

'Shut up'

"-ruto-chan. Naruto-chan!" I awoke to the sound of Hinata whispering my name and nudging me with her elbow. Ibiki was telling us the tenth question and I thanked her before listening. Apparently if we chose to take the question then we put our team at risk because if we lost, we would never have the chance to take the Chuunin exams again but if we didn't then we failed and had to try again next time. Team after team left the room and the more that left, the more nervous everyone got. I wasn't nervous once but I saw Sakura start to raise her hand, I panicked.

'What is she doing?!'

"**Raising her hand obviously."**

'Damn it!'

I had to think fast but no way was I going to speak up because that would give the other teams confidence. I grabbed the pen on my desk and wrote in the free space 'It's going to be okay, don't give up'. It was very messy because I had to write really fast. I started waving it in front of my face like a fan.

"Uzumaki what are you doing?" asked Ibiki who was glaring at me.

"It's hot. My answers are covered so don't worry it's not cheating." I replied. Everyone looked at me strangely so I put it down but I managed to catch Sakura's eye. She nodded at me hesitantly and put her hand down. I sighed in relieve and leaned back in my chair but unfortunately, most people saw the message as well and put their hands down. Ibiki explained what the question actually meant when he realised no one else was going to put their hand up, which confused me.

"**Uh, I think your message inspired other people as well."**

'(Insert multiple curses here that are too much even for a T-rated fanfiction)'

"**I think you've been hanging around Anko too much..."**

Speaking of said Mitarashi a brown ball came through the window, smashing it and two kunai were lodged in the ceiling before a banner unravelled and the purple haired Jonin stood in front of it. The banner said 'Here Comes the Second Exam's Proctor: Anko Mitarashi'. "Heads up boys and girls, there is no time for celebrating because I'll be your next proctor! Anko Mitarashi ! Ready for the second exam? Good, let's go! Follow me!"

"You're early, again..." Ibiki just deflated Anko's energetic spirit with just three words.

"How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys past? You're test must have been too easy, you're going soft."

"Or there was a better crowd of candidates this time."

"Hm... they sure don't look it. Trust me, when I'm done with them more than half will be gone." people shuddered there, "Alright you maggots, you've had it easy so far but first thing in the morning I'll let your squad leaders know where you are to meet me. Oh and Ibiki, I highly doubt they're as good as you say they are."

I was panicking now as I tried to hide under my desk. I poked my head out to see Ibiki smirk at me. I shook my head at him, trying to tell him not to say anything he just smiled in an evil way. "I think that's because a certain blonde waved her paper around with a hidden message."

Anko looked in my direction with a puzzled look but when she caught sight of me she grinned. I ducked my head and hoped she didn't spot me but when I heard her footsteps getting closer I knew I was a goner. She crouched down next to me desk and smirked at my futile attempt to hide.

"Well hello there Naruto-chan." I screamed (not a girlish scream, mind you) when she grabbed me and carried me over her shoulder towards the broken window. "Okay maggots, instead of having the exam in the morning, let's have it now! Meet Naruto-chan and I at Training Ground 44, don't be late." She then jumped out the window with me trying to get her to let me go. The last thing I saw before she jumped was the shocked looks of everyone inside, except Ibiki, who was laughing his ass off.

'Asshole...'


	14. Update

**Just so you know the first chapter of the short story is up! Go to my profile and look for it, the winner of the poll was the shopping trip so that's what it's about. Don't forget to R&R please.**


	15. Chuunin Exams Part 3: Second Exam Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi/Jutsus"**

'**Kyuubi thinking/Inner Sakura'**

**A/N: Hello!**

**Sakura: "Stop running away and answer my question!" *Grabs her collar and glares at her***

**Uh S-S-Sakura-chan... Please let m-me go? If you do, I promise to make you a super bad-ass that everyone must bow to you.**

**Sakura: "Alright." *Lets go***

**I lied! *Hides behind Naruto***

**Naruto: "Um..."**

**Hide me and I promise to treat you to ramen.**

**Naruto: "Okay!"**

**Sakura: "I know she's there Naruto..."**

**Naruto: *Creates a clone but it is disguised as Professional Ninja* "There she is!"**

**Sakura: *Chases clone***

**Thank you! Now on with the chapter!**

**...**

**Chapter 14: The Chuunin Exams Part 3: the Second Exam Part 1**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Some crazy woman just ran off with Naruto. _Some crazy woman just ran off with Naruto. _SOME CRAZY WOMAN JUST RAN OFF WITH NARUTO!

'Naruto obviously knew her, but she can't just kidnap a Genin and jump out the window'

'**Wait till I get my hands on her!'**

"Alright you heard Anko, get your asses to Training Ground 44, and try not to die." Ibiki said with a smirk. Everyone, including myself, starting to exit the building. I caught up with Sasuke and we both heading towards the area the next exam would be held, and after seeing the next proctor, I was extremely nervous. Every competitor was in a huge group as we neared the training ground. I looked up at the arena we would be competing in, it was a huge forest surround with a large metal gate, but when we were almost at the meeting point, everyone stopped. I looked to see the reason of the sudden halt, what I saw was a big surprise. Naruto was running away from Anko while the latter was grinning like a maniac. When Naruto saw us, she smiled in relief and ran towards Sasuke and I and Anko stopped chasing her.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you! Now protect me!" she shouted as she jumped behind us and poked her head over her shoulders while glaring at Anko, not an evil glare but an annoyed glare.

"Alright maggots, I'm going to explain what's going on. This training ground is called Training Ground 44, also known as my playground. You will receive one of these scrolls," she then pulled out a brown scroll with the kanji for 'earth' and a while scroll with the kanji for 'heaven', "after you fill out and return your slips that will be handed out to you, they explain that I will not be held responsible for any injuries and/or deaths. You have five days to get the other scroll from another team by any means necessary and make your way to the tower in the middle of the grounds, any questions?"

"What happens if we open one of the scrolls?" I heard someone ask near the end of the group. Anko smiled really creepily at that question.

"You don't want to find out, so don't." I heard Naruto snort at that as she came out from behind us. I think Anko took that as a challenge so she threw a kunai in Naruto's direction, which luckily, she just managed to dodge. The crazy woman jumped down in front of Naruto and grabbed her chin, tilting it up to face her. "Are you making fun of me, _Na-ru-to-chan_?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'

"**You deserved that."**

'Not helping!'

"N-no A-A-Anko." Oh Kami, I must have sounded like Hinata. Anko just grinned at me and patted my head before walking back up in front of everyone. A Grass ninja appeared behind her while holding her kunai with their tongue. She thanked them as they returned back to where they were standing and instructed two Chuunin to hand out the slips of paper we had to sign. Sakura, Sasuke and I sat under a tree while signing ours and when we returned them we got a 'heaven' scroll. Sasuke said he should take it because people would think that I might have it as I can create shadow clones to confuse people. We were told to wait at gate 12 for the gate to open and run into the forest, starting the exam.

**10 Minutes Later**

We decided to stop and sit down for a while when I realised I really needed to piss. "Uh guys? I need to um... 'go'." They both looked at me before nodding their heads towards a tree and I walked behind it. I was about to take off my trousers when someone put a sack over my head. I tried to kick them in the leg but my kidnapper tripped me up and tied my hands and feet together with rope.

"Now you just be a good little girl and stay here while I kill your teammates." Their voice sounded like it was muffled by something before I heard the familiar sound of a **Henge**.

'Well shit'

"**How could you let this happen?"**

'I needed a pee and come to think of it I still do... damn it!'

I tried to wriggle out but the rope was too tight. If I could just reach for a kunai...

"**Or you could use your Kekkei Genkai and cut the ropes."**

'Good idea'

I did just that with my katana and ripped the sack off my head, "Time to kill a bitch."

**With Sasuke and Sakura 5 Minutes Ago**

**Normal P.O.V**

"She's taking too long..." said the Uchiha quite quietly as he eyed the tree his comrade went behind moments ago. It wouldn't take this to go for a pee so what is she doing? **(A/N: I had dirty thoughts here...) **The Uzumaki he was talking about walked towards them while smiling.

"Hey guys, I'm ready so let's go!" exclaimed 'Naruto'. Sasuke wasn't buying it so he threw a kunai at 'her', which she dodged. 'Naruto' asked why he tried to attack her and he demanded she activate her Kekkei Genkai. 'She' started to look nervous and asked what was the point, which he countered that he doesn't believe that 'she's' actually Naruto. They undid the **Henge **and attacked Sasuke who in turn attacked the now undisguised Amegakure ninja. The ninja had pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it at Sasuke but the real Naruto, who had escaped from her binds, grabbed his wrist and held her katana to his throat.

"No one, I repeat no one, ties up Naruto Uzumaki." She glared at him while he tried to think of a way to escape but what she did next shocked her teammates, she stabbed him in the stomach. The Jinchuriki let go of his wrist and he fell backwards against a tree and slumped down with blood pouring out of his wound. The Uzumaki searched his body for a scroll but came up with nothing. "Okay, so no scroll." She turned to face her teammates.

"What the hell? You just killed him!" claimed the Uchiha. He really didn't expect this to be the outcome of the battle but he knew that some people would die; he just didn't know that his teammate would be the one to take another's life.

"Yes, yes I did. This is the Chuunin Exams and in a ninja's life they have to kill, if you're not ready for that, then you're not ready to become a Chuunin." Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but she was right, if a ninja wasn't prepared to kill, then he didn't deserve to be a ninja at all. Sakura didn't say anything and recovered from her shock at Naruto's words.

"I have an idea, to stop this ordeal from happening again, we need to come up with a password," and after a few minutes of thinking, Sasuke came up with one, "How about 'If you abandon your mission, you are scum, but if you abandon your friends, you are worse than scum'? And the question will be, 'What was the first thing Kakashi-sensei taught us?'" His other two teammates agreed but what they didn't notice was that something disappeared in a hole a short distance away from where they sat. They stood up just as something cut Naruto's right cheek.

"What the...?" The Jinchuriki didn't finish her sentence because a giant gust of wind blew towards them. Sakura and Sasuke managed to hold their ground but Naruto, who was smaller and lighter, was taken away with the wind.

**With Naruto**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Holy shit!' I screamed in my head as I was blown away and as I landed I skidded along the ground and slumped against a tree upside down. I sat up properly and rubbed my head when a shadow towered above me. I looked up to see one hell of a snake. It was at least 30ft tall and 7ft wide. I jumped to the side to avoid its head aiming to crush me but then it wrapped its tail around me body.

"I can't... b-breath..." I managed to say as it continued to crush me. I was praying to Kami that it wouldn't eat me but obviously someone doesn't like me up there because it swallowed me!

"Oh this is nasty." I said in a bored tone before activated my Kishi No Meiyo and summoning the duel blades with the curved tip, two points and the kanji for 'fox' on the handles. I attempted to stab it but it was like it was made out of steel. "Oh for crying out loud, why won't you bleed?!"

"**Why don't you try popping it open?"**

'Okay...?'

I summoned shadow clones until the snake did just what Kyuubi-san said, popped. I tumbled out as well as the many clones of myself but luckily I landed on my feet while the shadow clones just dispelled. "Actually, _this _is nasty." I looked down to find myself covered in snake guts. I summoned another clone and with its help I cleaned most of the smelling stuff off.

"**What about duck-butt and pinky?"**

'Oh yeah, I forgot about them' I swear I felt Kyuubi-san sweat-drop.

I ran to where I came from in hope that they were still alive, if not, then who really cares? Actually, scratch that, I care because without them, I can't get to the next round of the Chuunin Exams!

"Hang on guys I'm coming!" I doubled my speed at that realisation.

"**Wow... just wow..."**

**Meanwhile with Sasuke, Sakura and the Grass Ninja Half an Hour Ago**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I ended up a little bit away from where we were and looked to my left to see Sasuke coming out of a bush, I yelled to him but he held up his kunai, "What was the first thing Kakashi-sensei taught us?" I instantly knew the answer.

"Kakashi-sensei taught us that those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." He nodded and relaxed his stance when Naruto came running towards us.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, Sasuke held up his pose again and asked the same question that he asked me, which thankfully she repeated word for word. Sasuke let his guard down but I knew something wasn't right, Naruto asked us if we were okay _and _I'm not sure what, but something didn't seem right. I threw a kunai at her and she dodged just in time by diving to the right.

"What the hell Sakura? You could have killed me!" Naruto shouted at me but I got another kunai out and stood in a defensive position, as did Sasuke who then asked why I did it.

"Naruto, what happened when we were younger and I introduced you to Ino?" I asked her. I saw her look at me with a confused expression which turned into a grim smile. Sasuke and I tensed when a puff of smoke appeared around her and she turned into the Grass ninja that gave the second proctor the kunai that she threw.

"Very good, but just out of curiosity, what is the answer to your question?" she asked.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka what's your name?" asked my best friend._

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Replied my new friend whom I was introducing to Ino. We were sitting in a circle on a grassy hill near the park in Konoha. Naruto and I had met at said park and became friends and since I was meeting Ino I decided to introduce them. Naruto was nervous at first but I assured her it would be okay and took her hand on the way to the hill which helped her a lot._

"_Since we're all friends, how about we make something to symbolize our friendship, like blankets?" we both looked at her and smiled. The next day I brought the materials and we decided to meet in the flower field by the academy to make them. It took about a week to make all three but they were finally done. They had the same design but different colours and in the middle blankets were our names and they formed a circle. Naruto's name was orange, Ino's name was purple and my name was pink. Like I said before, the only thing that was different was the colour of the blankets, my blanket was red, Naruto's blanket was blue and Ino's blanket was yellow, they were simple, but valuable to us._

_Flashback End_

All she did was laugh and comment at how sweet it was in a sarcastic voice. "Well you seem to be on your guard, it seems this will prove to be entertaining," she then brought out her 'earth' scroll, "and it seems you want this, it would go so nicely with your heaven scroll." The Grass ninja did something I don't think I will ever be able to un-see, she ate it! I wasn't able to comment on how repulsive it was because she pulled down the skin under her eye ever so slightly which brought our attention to it. I felt fear rake through my body as she released a massive amount of K.I (Killer Intent) and I saw my death. I fell to my knees, as did Sasuke but unlike me, he threw up. I think I blacked out but I was still awake. I think I could hear someone calling my name and the familiar warm feeling of tears running down my cheeks but I couldn't respond to anything, the next thing I knew I was being carried away and placed on a tree branch. I looked up to my saviour to see Sasuke sitting in front of me with a kunai in his leg. He took it out and I asked if he was okay but he covered my mouth with his hand and looked around the edge of the tree.

'Of course he's not okay, what were you thinking?'

I waited when out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge snake looking about ready to eat us. I removed Sasuke's hand from my mouth and warned him as we both jumped away from the head that smashed the branch we were sitting on moments ago. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and the snake went after him while he was vulnerable in the air. I heard him shout for it to get away and he threw shuriken at it, seemingly killing it. What I saw freaked me out once again, the snake's skin started to crack and break as the ninja emerged from it, looking like it was the most natural thing in the world. I heard her say something about how being scared was expected. She laughed evilly before curled her body around the tree Sasuke was on and climbing it like a snake. She was near Sasuke when four shuriken and a kunai were thrown into the tree in front of her.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Looks like I came just in time, miss me?" asked the blonde kunoichi who was leaning against a tree close the battle that was going on a few trees in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke shouted at her to get away while she could but she wouldn't listen.

"So Naruto, you got away from my friend? Well done." Stated the Grass ninja was she laid coiled around the tree branch a few metres away from the Uchiha. 'So that's who set the snake on me...'

"Okay I don't know what's going on here but you've been attacking my comrades," she added 'and my tickets to the next exam' in her head, "and frankly, after that giant snake almost ate me and I came back here to this, I'm pissed off, so you better just slither back into your hole snake lady before I make a pair shoes out of you!"

'That idiot, she'll just get us all killed!' were the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha when he had an idea. He deactivated his Sharingan and brought out the 'heaven' scroll and offered it to the Grass ninja. Sakura and Naruto widened their eyes in shock as the Genin threw the scroll to the ninja who smiled and aimed their hand to catch it. The Uzumaki jumped and caught it in the air and landed on the same branch as her teammate and the enemy. "What are you doing?" asked the onyx eyed boy. Naruto replied with a fist to his face and a cold glare.

"You're not the Sasuke I know," said boy landed on his feet with a now developing bruise on his cheek, "because the Sasuke that I grew up with in the academy isn't a coward who gives up! And besides, if we did give her the scroll, she would just kill us anyway!" shouted Naruto as she clutched the scroll in her left hand and her right hand still in a fist.

"Well aren't you the smart one, as far as the scroll goes I can just kill you and take it." She then proceeded to bite her thumb, making it bleed and swipe it down her arm where a strange tattoo was. Naruto knew what this was and placed the scroll in one of the pouches on her hip, brought out a kunai and ran towards her opponent. The Grass ninja went through hand seals, "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**."

A gust of wind knocked Naruto back a little but she stayed on her feet and the branch in front of her broke as a snake bigger than the other ones appeared. **"Watch out, summons are powerful."**

'I know, that's why I tried to stop her'

She had to jump in the air to avoid a blow from the snake and she vaguely heard Sakura shout her name. The Jinchuriki landed on a branch lower than the snake and looked up to see the kunoichi laugh sadistically. "What a tasty little meal you'll be. Careful, he likes to play with his food." And with that said it hit the branch the blonde was standing on from below and she went flying through other branches before hitting a thicker one and she fell. "Enough playing, finish her off."

Sasuke couldn't do anything as he watched his comrade fall towards the snake's head, but what he didn't see was her right eye open and become red with the pupil becoming a slit. She turned around in mid-air and shouted, "Oh yeah? Well take this!" and she attacked the snake with her feet and fists, never stopping. The snake used its tongue to bat her away but she just used the momentum to jump from another branch and towards the snake again. The Grass ninja saw this as an opening and held her hand facing upwards and blow a fire stream from her mouth. Naruto did the only thing she could think of, "**Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu**." A dragon head shaped fireball shot from her mouth and collided with the fire stream with an explosion of debris from the trees near the blast. Sadly, a large chunk of the tree hit Naruto and she fell through more branches before finally landing on one motionless.

"That was a surprise, but where did she get that power from? Oh well, let's see how you do next, Sasuke." Said boy and Sakura were both surprised as well as the enemy at Naruto's burst of strength but were snapped out of it at the Grass ninja's invitation for Sasuke to be next. The snake headed straight for him but before impact, something jumped in front of it. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke with her Kekkei Genkai activated and the blades she had tried to use on the snake that swallowed her earlier were lodged into the summon's nose.

"What's the matter? Still being a coward?" she asked the stunned Uchiha. The Grass ninja was also stunned at this as she thought the girl was unconscious but she smirked and he tongue slipped out her mouth and wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and torso. She lifted her up and Naruto dropped the blades in the process, deactivating her Kekkei Genkai but not before the other kunoichi could see it.

'Was that the Kishi No Meiyo? The last person to have that was killed 13 years ago... could she have been born before then? And what was with that power?' she took a closer look at Naruto's visible eye and her eyes widened in shock. 'Is this the Kyuubi brat? And what is that I sense? The closer I get, the more I can feel a large amount of chakra in her left eye...' the kunoichi lifted the younger girl's mask (however Naruto had her back to her teammates so they couldn't see) away despite her protesting and what she saw made her smile, the whole eye was filled with the Kyuubi's chakra. The Kishi No Meiyo, the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi chakra enhanced eye, this girl was a walking power source! 'I was going to have the Sharingan, but this is even better, I'm glad I made the special seal just for Jinchurikis. She placed the mask back but right after she did that, Sasuke jumped towards her with a kunai at the ready. The snake grabbed him and held him next to Naruto. She was about to say something, even with her tongue holding a struggling Naruto, when three shuriken came at her from behind. The Grass ninja turned round just in time to catch Sakura's wrist before said girl punched her and threw her towards Sasuke. The snake's tail uncoiled around the Uchiha just long enough to catch Sakura and tighten its hold again.

"Now as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted," what she did horrified the Genin when they realised who the person really was after they swiped their hand over their face and the girl's face disappeared. Orochimaru smirked at them, and was about to continue when he was interrupted again by Sasuke.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"I was getting to that. My name is Orochimaru and what I want will have to wait until we meet again but for that to happen, you to need to pass this exam with the best score of all," he then took out the 'heaven' scroll and burned it with a green flame, "and to do that you will need to defeat the three Sound ninja that work for me." Orochimaru brought Naruto closer to him and grabbed her collar with both his hands after creating a seal with his hands. His neck lengthened as did his teeth. He went towards Naruto despite the shouts of Sasuke and Sakura and bit her on the left side of her neck, making her scream. The seal consisted of three black tomoe, similar to the Uchiha's Sharingan but it was slightly different. As the seal appeared, nine small dots were also created in the middle of the three tomoe in a circle.

'Like I said earlier, I'm glad I made a seal especially for Jinchurikis' were the last thoughts of Orochimaru as Naruto went limp in his arms.

"What did you do to her?!" shouted the Haruno, she was worried for her friend. Sasuke was glaring at the man who dared to hurt his friend.

"I gave her a parting gift. Soon, Naruto will seek me out, looking for the power I can give her. I enjoyed her demonstration of the power she already possesses. Take care of her after all there is only a 1 in 10 chance of her survival." Orochimaru made the snake let go of the two Genins while he threw Naruto's unconscious form to the side and the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke as did he. Sakura thought fast and threw a kunai in her friend's direction which pierced her shirt and pinned her to a tree while Sasuke grabbed her and used his ninja wire to swing them from a branch and towards their friend.

**A/N: Well that was the biggest fight scene yet and as you can see I made Sakura actually attempt something, unlike the way she 'helped' in the real fight. She just stood there asking Sasuke to help Naruto when she really should have been doing something, that's why people call her useless as the only useful thing she did was throw the kunai to catch Naruto. I'm sorry if you found the fight scene boring and/or terrible as I have no talent in describing things.**


	16. Hiatus

**I am so, so, so sorry, but currently this story is on temporary hiatus. I have too many ideas swimming about in my head and they are mostly about Harry Potter. If I don't write them down I fear for my sanity so until I can get a little in with my Harry Potter story, both of my Naruto stories and my Teen Titans story will be on hold. Again, I apologise as it was just getting good but I can't control when these things happen, hopefully I will get back up to speed but school is coming soon and I won't have as much time I had over the summer. Please forgive me and I should be back soon!**


	17. Chuunin Exams Part 4: Second Exam Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters_

**Chapter 15: Chuunin Exams Part 4: Second Exam Part 2**

**A/N: I'm back! I have 5 chapters in my Harry Potter story so I should be writing more chapters for this story now! If you have any questions, just ask and I will do my best to answer them!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sakura and I had stopped at a tree that was hollowed out enough that it looked like a small cave, perfect. I had set Naruto down and Sakura had brought out a wet cloth and soaked it in some water from a water bottle, folded it and was about to take off Naruto's mask to place it on her forehead when I remember what Kakashi-sensei said at Wave. Realising that Naruto probably doesn't want anyone to know, I stopped Sakura and offered to just slip it under the mask as our teammate would want some privacy seeing as she goes so far to sleep with it on when we're around (I noticed she actually does wear it when sleeping with us around when we were half way to Tazuna's house and needed to rest).

"Hey Sakura, what Orochimaru said worried me. He said Naruto would go looking for his power and that we have to defeat the Sound ninja. We're both exhausted and injured so the odds of us two against three other ninja aren't that good." Sakura nodded in understanding and it seems we both had the same idea and started building some traps.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Where am I...?" I ask no one in particular. I tried to contact Kyuubi-san but he wouldn't respond so I looked around to see if I could find any clues that give away where I am. I couldn't see anything except orangey yellow (yes, orangey yellow) stuff and some black until I heard the noise of a child crying. In front of me was a little girl wearing an orange shirt that was too big for her and red shorts but no shoes. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who is that?" again I ask no one in particular. If I look closer, I could see the Uzumaki spiral on the shirt...

'Is that the young me?' I didn't get an answer as Kyuubi-san still didn't seem to be answering me.

"They didn't need to die." She said... or I said... this is just confusing now. I widened my eyes in surprise when the scenery changed, instead of that endless void, we were in Konoha, I think, except everything was destroyed and the buildings were on fire. I looked around and noticed dead bodies littered the ground everywhere. "Everyone is dead, because of me." The young Naruto stated as she lowered her head so her fringe covered her eyes. I had no idea what she was talking about until she pointed at the group of bodies. I looked at their faces closely, if you could actual make out their faces and I gasped, the corpses were people I cared about, Anko, Ibiki, the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Teuchi, Ayame and two other bodies that looked like my parents. I have never seen them before but I just knew that they were my mother and father. The air rippled next to the bodies and more corpses appeared, they were my comrades, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and... Sakura and Ino. "You lost control, you killed them all. No, you let them die, you let the villagers' taunts get to you, and you watched them die." Younger Me placed her right hand over her right eye and looked up but what she did freaked me out, she ripped the skin from the top of her eye and dragged her hand down, revealing the Snake Sannin's eye and pale skin. In a flash of lightning, the other eye turned into the Chakurabijon and the scar appeared, "If only you had the power to control the Kyuubi and keep him contained, if only you had the power to control _yourself_."

**Meanwhile In the Real World 10 Minutes Ago**

**Normal P.O.V**

The Sound ninja had destroyed both of the Konoha Genins' traps and were about to attack when Rock Lee appeared and knocked the ninja back and away from the other Konoha ninja. He claimed that he had promised to protect Sakura and told said pinkette and the Uchiha to guard Naruto. The one who wielded the metal plated arm, Dosu, had instructed his teammate, Kin, to watch their backs while his other teammate, Zaku, was to get Sasuke as he attacked the other two. Sasuke told his teammate to guard Naruto and ran towards Zaku who in turn ran towards him.

Lee was in the middle of performing his **Omote Renge** when Zaku realised Dosu was in trouble and knocked Sasuke back for a while and softened the ground. After a while, Dosu managed to knock Lee out which only left Sakura and Sasuke, the latter still in battle with Zaku but was slowly tiring which resulted in the Uchiha being blown back a few metres next to his teammate. No one noticed that team 10 had been watching for a while, deciding if they should help or not.

**With Shikamaru, Choji and Ino**

**Ino's P.O.V**

"Well it looks like Naruto's unconscious and Sasuke was just getting beat up and tossed away like trash, still awake though, so that leaves Sakura. What should we do Ino?" asked the lazy Nara. I was so scared that I was shaking as I didn't know what to do. I really wanted to help them but I knew that I would get beaten straight away. "Didn't you, Sakura and Naruto used to be really close friends?" that brought back memories.

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys!" I shouted as I ran towards my friends Sakura and Naruto. They were sitting on the bench on the hill that had a huge tree on top while talking to each other. We were 7 at the time, a week before Sakura and I were told never to see Naruto again, but neither of us had any idea that was going to happen. I sat down between them and joined in their conversation which was about clothes. Speaking of that, I was wearing my purple and pink mesh top with a blue skirt, Sakura was wearing an orange and black top with a forest green pair of trousers which left Naruto who was wearing a plain black top and blue trousers._

"_Hey Ino. Naruto and I were just talking, have you noticed that she never wears skirts or dresses?" asked Sakura before giggling at our friend's expression._

"_I told you, I hate them and I will never wear them until the day I die." She countered back which only made us giggle more at her pouting face. With whisker marks it made her look really cute._

_Flashback End_

'Why am I remembering things from that time?' I ask myself in my head. I watched as Sakura threw some shuriken to the guy who was standing over Lee but his teammate stepped in front of them and blasted them towards her. Luckily, none of them hit Sakura but the girl appeared behind her and grabbed her hair.

**Normal P.O.V**

"You're hair is shinier than mine, maybe if you spent more time training and less time on your hair, then perhaps you wouldn't be this weak, "Sasuke took out a kunai and with a battle cry, charged towards the Sound ninja but in his state she merely kicked him back, where Dosu attempted to punch him but Sasuke dodged and jumped back. The two of them proceeded to battle. "Hey, Zaku, why don't you kill the other kid?"

"Heh, why not?" the Otogakure ninja began to walk towards Naruto with a smirk. The Haruno had realised that the warm liquid running down her cheeks was her tears.

'I'm just being a nuisance again; I'm the one who always has to be saved. Sasuke, Lee, Naruto... they're always saving me. I wish I could be like them so I don't have to be protected and so I can protect them for a change...' the pink haired kunoichi thought for a while and brought out a kunai in front of her.

"Ha, that won't work on me." said Kin with a smirk.

"Who said it was for you?" the sound ninja watched in shock when the Haruno sliced off her hair. The pink strands floated in the wind, like leaves finally free from a tree...

A beautiful sakura tree.

"Kin finish her!" shouted Zaku, angry that the younger girl got away. Kin acted but once Sakura finished hand-seals, all the Otogakure ninja tackled was a log. The Genin was then noticed when she ran at the male Sound ninja, kunai in her hands. "Heh... thanks for the present." As she threw them, he made hand-seals and used his signature jutsu to send them flying back at her. Being as smart as she is, Sakura went through the same hand-seals and the weapons just hit a plain log. "Oh, I get it now." He looked up, did the same thing and looked away, trying to figure where she'd come from next, but once a drop of warm blood dripped onto his cheek, he looked up in confusion, just in time to see the Leaf ninja heading straight for him.

'What? She didn't use that jutsu?!'

The kunai had hit her in the shin, her forearm and her shoulder, but she kept going with a different kunai in her hand. Once she landed on him, she pierced his right arm with the kunai and bite his other arm, trying so hard to ignore her head being punched and the blood trickling down her face, both his and hers.

**With Team 10**

Ino watched, shocked at what had just taken place. Sakura Haruno, Billboard Brow, had just cut her hair and attacked a ninja clearly tougher than her. "What do we do Ino?" Shikamaru snapped her out of her thoughts and she did the first thing that came to mind, she grabbed Choji's scarf and Shikamaru's wrist and ran between Sakura and Zaku once the latter pushed the former off him. The pinkette gasped and the four were soon joined by Sasuke when he landed next to them on his back because Dosu had finished toying with him.

It took a while but once one of the Sound ninja called Choji fat, it set him off. The boy used the Akimichi signature technique, Ino used her clan technique on Kin and before the remaining enemy could help Zaku, he was caught in the Nara's clan jutsu. It was going well therefore everyone failed to notice the purple chakra leaking from the Uzumaki's neck. The Yamanaka threatened to kill the Sound female which only led to the enemy's teammate's laugh sounding throughout the clearing. Figuring out how the jutsu worked, Zaku pointed a hand at Ino/Kin and used his jutsu but Choji jumped in the way, resulting in the two Konohagakure ninja getting knocked back but the platinum blonde received the most damage, earning a trickle of blood from her mouth. Claiming the Hidden Leaf Village was a second-rate village, Shikamaru was about to reply but was beat to it by Neji Hyuuga when he made his presence known with TenTen.

"Funny, I guess that makes your village third-rate."

"What?" Dosu was very much angered by those few words.

"No one uses our teammate like a punching bag and gets away with it!" the Hyuuga prodigy activated his Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan, earning a few gasps and was about to attack when he himself gasped and glanced over at the bottom of the tree where Naruto Uzumaki lay. "Hn, it seems I don't have to interfere after all." Deactivating the Byakugan, Neji smirked at the others' confused faces, that is until they felt the ominous chakra coming from team 7's no longer unconscious teammate. Turning to face the girl, they were met with her outline (the swirling purple chakra made it hard to see her) and glowing red flame-like marks on the left side of her body... well, the only visible parts that is like the fingers on her left hand, part of her forearm, her elbow, most of her upper-arm, neck and if you looked closely, the tips of the marks poking out from her mask. To summarise it, she looked damn scary. As the chakra disappeared you could see her clearly, the marks faded to black and her visible eye turned into the Kishi No Meiyo with her black flame-like bow and quiver on her back.

'Naruto?' that was the thought of most people there. "Quick Ino, get back in your body!" obeying quickly, the platinum blonde cancelled her jutsu and her body stood up next to Shikamaru, said boy cancelled his own jutsu at the same time. Glaring at the two remaining Sound ninja, Naruto's tone changed, it was colder than usual, darker and you could tell she was holding back her fury.

Glancing at her comrades before returning her gaze to the enemies, she spoke with that voice that sent chills down the Genins' spines, "Sakura, Ino, Sasuke... who did that to you?"

'Those marks... there's no mistaking it... it's the curse seal!'

"Who did that to you?"

"Naruto... how?" Sakura was shocked as she knelt next to the Uchiha and staring at her other friend, Orochimaru had done something and that's when his words echoed in her mind.

_"I gave her a parting gift. Soon, Naruto will seek me out, looking for the power I can give her."_

"Don't worry I'm alright, it's only the power flowing through me. In fact, I've never felt better. He gave me this gift... and he made me understand what I am. I am a Destroyer, I will make those who have wronged me pay, and keep hold of something that is both dangerous and dear to me, but to do that I need power... even if it means being consumed by darkness." The girl clenched the bow tighter, "I'm going to ask you one more time, who did that to you?" Everyone was at a loss for words; they never expected that Naruto would say something like that.

"That would be." Smirking, the cocky Otogakure ninja prepared his jutsu to wipe them out, despite the protests of his last teammate. Naruto glared as the black marks glowed red again, spreading to the rest of her body. "**Super Sonic Splicing Wave!**"

"No Zaku! Don't!" but it was too late. Dosu couldn't stop the boy from using his jutsu, a great sonic wave shot across the clearing, making the people close by grip on to something to stop them from flying away. Once it stopped, there was a dent in the ground from where the jutsu hit but no Genins.

"Heh, look at that, blew them into so many pieces you can't even see them."

"Not quite." Shocked, the spiky haired male turned around, only to be met with a black flaming arrow in his right shoulder. With a cry, he fell to the ground, grasping the arrow and yanking it out. A normal arrow would have just left a small wound from the arrow head, but this one also left the skin around it sizzling and red.

"Zaku!" Dosu looked at the Leaf Genin in awe and fear. Not only had she got her teammates out of harm's way, she managed to get behind his teammate, draw her bow and fire an arrow with such accuracy. The girl went through some seals, ending with the tiger seal and shouting a powerful B-rank jutsu.

"**Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu**." Thinking fast, Zaku used his sound wave jutsu to put out the dragon head shaped fireball, only for a fuma shuriken to take its place once the fire cleared away. Just as it was about to hit, it changed into a shadow clone of the Uzumaki, who then tackled the boy to the floor. The Kishi No Meiyo activated and the clone summoned the katana the original Naruto usually uses, and stabbed Zaku in the wound the arrow inflicted moments ago. Screaming in pain and shock, he punched the clone, dispelling it and pulled out the sword, only for it to disappear as well.

"You've had it now bitch!" Dosu was going to join in, but with great speed again, the Jinchuriki kicked him into a tree before grabbing the Sound ninja by the wrists from behind and placing her right foot on his back.

The girl smirking and bent them back a little, making the enemy ninja cry out in pain. "You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours; you seem to be very... attached to them."

"No! What are you doing?!"

'This chakra... it's not like Naruto's at all! What's going on?' Ino Yamanaka watched with wide eyes with fear at the sadistically smirking Genin.

'N-Naruto... why are you acting like this?' Sakura Haruno was feeling the exact same thing as her rival, never before has she seen her teammate act like this.

Bending them back more, slowly and painfully, the girl laughed evilly a little, and then she did it. She broke the upper part of the arms in one fell swoop; the sound of the breaking bones sounded throughout the forest clearing but was soon drowned out by the receiver's shrieks of pain. Kicking the unconscious body to the ground, the blonde turned around and stared at the last Otogakure ninja; said ninja stared in horror at the younger girl. He had never seen someone so young and small doing something so... unmerciful. "It seems you're the only one left. I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." The girl approached him slowly, grinning all the while. Having enough, the Yamanaka heiress ran in front of her old friend, arms stretched out to the side in a protective stance.

"Stop! Don't you think you've done enough? He doesn't deserve it, please stop!" obeying, the Uzumaki stopped but didn't cease her grinning.

"Get out of the way Ino, or I'll cut you down as well."

"No! I won't move."

"I'll give you one last chance, get out of the way or I swear you'll never see the light of day again."

Sakura was in shock. Ino was their comrade, not the enemy or a nuisance!

'Why is Naruto threatening to kill her?'

An image of a young, cheery Naruto flashed in her mind.

'That isn't the Naruto I know...'

Another image of Naruto giving Inari the encouraging speech popped up into her mind as well.

'No...'

Lastly, Orochimaru's face appeared in her head. Not wanting to stand to the side any longer, the kunoichi gathered up the courage and ran towards her old friend. "No! Stop!" grabbing the smaller girl from behind in a hug, Sakura cried and pleading her to stop.

"Please stop this." Naruto was shocked. She had just been hugged by Sakura _again_.

'W-what? What's going on?' seemingly to finally gained her senses back, the girl looked into the eyes of the crying Ino in front of her, then shifting her gaze to the also crying Sakura behind her. Both were asking her to stop. "Please... Naruto-chan." The marks turned red and faded back into the three tomoe on her neck once Sakura said those words. Collapsing in her teammate's arms, exhausted, Naruto contacted the Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi-san, what just happened to me?'

"**That bastard, he gave you some mark and I couldn't talk to you until the mark settled in. Damn it..."**

'Can you remove it?'

"**No, sorry, I tried but when he bit you after you got angry and used my chakra a little, I couldn't do anything. Now that it's stopped and you're back to your senses I could have but the chakra has already attached itself to yours, I think it was some sort of advanced seal he used."**

'Shit...'

"**Sorry gaki, I can't do anything."**

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
